Mick, The 7th Stand User
by AviDreamer
Summary: Generalmente, cuando no sabes un idioma y estas en un país extranjero, pedir ayuda a alguien que pueda entenderte es bueno pero... No trates de solucionarlo con perseguir delincuentes juveniles en Japón... Las cosas tienden a ponerse bizarras. Stardust Crusaders Au con elementos de 7th Stand User fangame.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Okay bienvenidos a mi bizarro plot bunny! ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer:** JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusader, y Caesar Zeppeli le pertenecen a Araki Hirohiko, Mick y su familia me pertenecen a mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Domingo 4 de septiembre de 1988.**

– ¡Michael! ¡Terminaste de empacar! Escucho la voz de mamá, Que viene de la sala en el primer piso.

– ¡No pero ya casi termino mamá! Mamá está terminando de inspeccionar las cosas que nos llevaremos de casa, pues nos mudamos a Japón. Oficialmente es porque papá encontró un empleo allí, pero en realidad nos mudamos por la situación política en la que está el país de momento ( _coffNoriegacoffcoff_ ).

En fin, papá es Biólogo marino y sabe diferenciar una ballena… De otra ballena, entre otras especies marinas etc. Más o menos así es como lo ve mi mamá; en lo personal yo creo que su trabajo es interesante, aunque me da miedo el agua porque una vez casi me ahogo en la piscina del colegio pues no sé nadar (mi miedo al agua empeoro grandemente después de cierta película de tiburones debo añadir).

Okay ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Cierto, empacando!

–Bien, ya empaque mis libros favoritos, mis comics de Marvel ¡Y! Corro a ver mis maletas son cuatro en total, y están en medio del espacio que hay entre mi cama y el espejo. Dos de mi ropa y dos de mis cosas, libros, comics videojuegos etc. Sip, no soy la chica más convencional pero bueno es como soy.

Em sí, soy una chica de 16 años con nombre de chico, técnicamente el nombre de Michael es unisex y mi nombre se pronuncia como Michelle. La cosa es que mi familia tiene una tradición de nombres de ángeles por parte de mí abuela. Cuando era pequeña yo odiaba mi nombre porque la gente pensaba que era un niño, por mi cabello corto y porque jugaba con chicos; yo nunca he tenido un amigo verdadero, porque las chicas no querían jugar con una niña que parecía niño y los chicos una vez se enteraron de que era niña no quisieron seguir jugando conmigo. Las cosas empeoraron cuando empecé a ver fantasmas extraños cuatro años atrás, en una ocasión una de esas cosas trato de secuestrarnos a unos chicos y a mí (para no alargar la historia yo traté de advertirles, ellos no me creyeron y me tildaron de loca, Hasta el son de hoy todos piensan que estoy chalada y no me hablan).

No voy a mentir, me dolió que todos hayan creído que estaba loca, cuando pensé que por fin había encontrado amigos sucede esto y me encuentro aún más sola que antes. Al final encontré consuelo para mí soledad en los libros, comics y videojuegos pero jamás he dejado de anhelar tener amigos, verdaderos amigos quienes quieran conocerme tanto como yo a ellos y aun ahora guardo la esperanza de que en Japón pueda encontrarlos.

– ¡Okay ya basta de tristeza!

Me digo mientras me acerco al espejo en el cual se refleja una chica de cabello rubio largo ondulado, piel canela con ojos azules grandes que le dan una expresión inocente. ¡Argh! Tengo cara de niña y eso hace que la gente crea que tengo menos edad, sino fuera por… Miro mi reflejo pero esta vez hacia mi pecho y sonrió. Ah, lo admito soy algo vanidosa y sé que poseo _**grandes**_ atributos, pero yo miro al espejo no solo para verme y elogiar mi apariencia sino para recordarme que no importa lo que pase, siempre debo aceptarme y estar orgullosa de mí (consejo: siempre mira al espejo no para ver tus defectos sino para verte a ti).

Estando ensimismada con una sonrisa mirando el espejo, es como mi abuela me encuentra.

–Sabes, tú te pareces mucho a él Mick.

– ¡Ah!

Doy un grito y salto atrás casi tropezando con mis maletas. A veces pienso que mi abuela es parte gato porque nunca me percato de su presencia. Respiro un poco tratando de calmarme si hay algo que me molesta es que me asusten así, todos en la familia en especial la abuela dicen que soy muy despistada y que por eso es gracioso asustarme.

–Eh, –Ya más calmada le pregunto–. Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste abuela? No pude escucharte bien hace un momento.

–Tu abuelo, tú te pareces mucho a él querida.

La abuela no habla mucho del abuelo, lo poco que sabemos es que era italiano y murió antes de que naciera mi mamá. También que era blanco, rubio, de ojos verdes y que ella lo conoció en Italia gracias a su mentora Lisa porque ellas estaban en un viaje de estudios. Lisa se hizo cargo de mi abuela cuando ella quedo huérfana, después viajaron por muchos países etc. Ella nunca dice detalles pero apreciaba mucho a Lisa, y sé que aunque siempre recalca lo mujeriego que era mi abuelo, ella lo amaba.

–Abuela disculpa, pero, dudo mucho que me parezca a él. Digo levantando una ceja escéptica.

Para empezar apuesto que el abuelo no tenía manchitas extrañas en la cara, y no ha tenido que lidiar con lo sobrenatural como yo.

Entonces la abuela se acerca a mí cama, se sienta y hace un ademán para que me siente a su lado quedando ambas mirando al espejo. Toma un pañuelo de su bolso, y lo moja con agua de una botella que había llenado que tenía preparada para el viaje, (pues es mañana) y lo pasa por debajo de mis ojos.

–Mira ahora.

Debajo de mis ojos tengo dos manchas, una de cada lado. De color, que siempre llevo escondidas con un poco de maquillaje (esas manchitas son raras, y las personas ya tienen suficientes razones para decir que soy rara, y no quiero darles otra más). Por otro lado, nadie en la familia las tiene, solo yo.

– Ves esas dos manchas debajo de tus ojos –yo asiento con mi cabeza lentamente–. Tú abuelo también las tenía.

La sorpresa que siento se ve reflejada en mi rostro el cual miro por el espejo. Nunca me había detenido a pensar de dónde venían aquellas manchas, y eso despertó mi curiosidad por saber más de él. Mientras mi abuela espera con paciencia las preguntas que siento atoradas en mi garganta.

–Abuela. ¿Puedes contarme un poco sobre él abuelo?

Espero un poco a ver si accede o no a contarme un poco de él. Cuando pienso que no me dirá nada más…

–La razón por la que dije que te pareces a tu abuelo es simple. Él siempre estuvo orgulloso de su familia y si amaba a algo o a alguien lo hacía de todo corazón, y no cualquiera era su amigo, había una diferencia muy grande en su trato cuando lo eras, sino simplemente eras un conocido más.

Su mirada pareció perdida por solo unos segundos como recordando algo y luego sonrió.

–Y por último. En lo que más te pareces a él, es en la pasión que sientes por las cosas que tú amas y valoras. Es bueno que tengas pasión por las cosas pero… Esa misma pasión que veo encendida en ti la vi en tu abuelo…

La expresión en el rostro de la abuela cambia al mencionar lo último.

-Oh, em, sí abuela.

Okay lo acepto me parezco algo a él, soy algo selectiva a la hora de hacer amigos, que es gracioso porque no tengo ninguno. Y sí, yo amo a mi familia ¡Mucho! Aunque mis hermanos gemelos sean unos odiosos. Y yo soy muy apasionada tanto que no puedo explicarlo, (es como si tuviera una fuerte corriente de viento atorada en mi interior, que quiere salir).

No obstante el rostro preocupado de mi abuela me deja pensando, es como si temiera perderme o algo.

–Su nombre era Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, pero prefería que lo llamaran Caesar.

¡Woah! Me dijo su nombre completo, la única que sabe el nombre completo de mi abuelo es mamá. Buena estrategia para cambiar de tema abuela, pero no creas que olvidaré esta conversación… ¡Esperen un momento!

–Abuela, mi segundo nombre es en honor al abuelo ¿verdad?

Ella solo asiente.

–Eso es todo por ahora querida, si quieres saber más, tendrás que contarme tus propias aventuras en Japón a cambió –la abuela me dice con un brillo característico en sus ojos, que reconozco como el yo sé algo que tu no. Típico de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos estamos listos y en la sala con mamá, mis hermanos, papá y la abuela.

Papá es un hombre de piel canela como yo, cabello negro un poco largo, ojos color café y una sonrisa en su rostro. Él es el consentidor y mamá es la estricta. Mamá es profesora de ballet muy exigente y una ex bailarina principal, mamá tiene el cabello largo y es rubia de ojos verdes (la abuela dice que ella es la versión femenina de mí abuelo, solo que sin el cabello desaliñado). Ella me enseñó a bailar ballet porque al verla bailar por primera vez, quede embelesada con lo elegante y hermoso que se veía aquel baile, hasta que empezó el entrenamiento (juro que desde ese entonces mis pies dejaron de ser iguales, al final decidí aprender pero no tomarlo como profesión). En Japón le ofrecieron trabajo en una academia de baile renombrada, pues en su tiempo y aun ahora sigue siendo una de las mejores bailarinas.

Mamá se dirige con una agenda en mano hacia mis hermanos. Los dos visten suéteres de su color favoritos.

–Okay chicos –Mira a mis hermanos quienes son pelinegros de ojos verdes y odiosos –. ¿Todo guardado?

– ¡Si señora! Ambos hacen saludos militares a mamá. Yo ruedo los ojos ante sus bromas pero sonrió.

Luego mamá viene y se para delante de mí.

–Mick querida, ¿todo listo? Yo asiento.

– ¿Segura? Me pregunta otra vez mamá.

Mamá sabe que yo puedo ser olvidadiza y torpe a veces, recuerdo que siempre se me olvida llevar mis calcetines.

–Sí mamá, guarde todo.

Mis hermanos me miran, aquí viene una de sus tonterías.

–Guardaste los calzones ¿cierto? Dice el idiota de Rafael, el que viste de azul y el menor, a su lado Gabriel se ríe, el viste de rojo.

–Y ustedes gemelas, ¿tienen sus pantys guardados? Digo mordazmente.

Ellos solo se ríen más fuerte, yo rio junto a ellos. Nunca puedo quedarme enojada con estos idiotas.

–Bien, chicos ya basta de risas–Mamá mira su reloj y dice–. Si ya todos están listos, solo falta esperar a su tío Mack.

Nosotros llamamos al mejor amigo de papá, tío. Su nombre es Makoto Shinoda o debería decir Shinoda Makoto. Le decimos Mack y es obvio que es japonés, y la causa de porque vamos a Japón. Ambos se conocieron de niños, y se volvieron amigos gracias a su mutuo amor a la vida marina y al mar respectivamente. El tío Mack nos ha estado enseñando japonés desde hace tres años a mis hermanos y a mí, después de todo este tiempo solo he aprendido el idioma parcialmente (puedo hablar el idioma con algo de problema, pero no leerlo). El único idioma que domino aparte del español es el inglés y es solo porque me gustan las canciones en inglés.

Solo pasan 5 minutos desde que mamá lo menciona, y se escucha el motor de su auto afuera. Papá le pidió ayuda al tío Mack con lo de la mudanza, para que nos ayude a llevar el equipaje al aeropuerto.

Cuando el tío Mack estaciona su auto en nuestro patio, abre la puerta y nos saluda con una reverencia y nosotros hacemos lo mismo. Luego se acerca.

– ¡ _Ohayou Gouzaimasu!_ Mikko-chan, Gabu-kun, Rafa-kun, Uri-san, _Obasan_ , y _Roba-to_.

Él nos da honorificas a todos menos a papá porque se conocen desde niños. Y usa apodos con sufijos con nosotros porque se le dificulta decir los nombres.

– ¡ _Ohayou_ Mack _Ojisan!_ Contestamos los gemelos y yo.

– ¡ _Ohayou Makoto-kun_! Y le responden la abuela, mamá y papá.

Al rato papá y Makoto fueron a ordenar todo con ayuda de los gemelos. Total con todo listo guardado y acomodado, nos dirigimos ya con destino al aeropuerto.

Yo pienso solo en los dolores de cabeza que tendré tratando de leer y diferenciar entre kanji, hiragana y katanaka. Y evitando mirar cosas que no puedo explicar. Suspiro. Ojala pueda encontrar alguien que hable inglés… Bien dice el dicho "ten cuidado con lo que deseas" porque termine encontrándolo y ese alguien no era nada amable y mucho menos tenía intención de ayudarme.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora: ¡Bien que les parece! A mí me encanta. Yo amo JoJo y pensar que dude en verlo la primera vez, la cosa es que lo empecé a ver hace semanas desde Phantom Blood y luego salte a Stardust crusaders pero aún estoy comenzando a verlo pero me descargue el juego de 7th stand user y ¡Por Dios que es buenísimo! Me fascino las interacciones de mi personaje con el grupo, en especial las de Kakyoin (él es todo un encanto) Así que decidí hacer un fanfic, con elementos de 7th stand user y una que otra cosa original.**

 **Pero no sé preocupen porque la verdad pienso hacer una buena historia, y si se preguntan porque es una Zeppeli, pues es simple. Si el vampiro metrosexual de Dio puede tener hijos regados por ahí en un cuerpo que no es suyo ¿por qué no puede Caesar tener una hija o hijo por ahí? Y así comenzó todo. Ella es panameña porque yo soy de ahí (la abuela de Mick fue una ex alumna de Lisa-Lisa huérfana; que conoció a Caesar, ya sabemos lo mujeriego que era nuestro Caesarin lo demás es historia).**

 **Por cierto ¿pueden adivinar que referencias hice en el capituló? Tienen que ver con Rock.**

 **Ahora aquí les pondré algo de información de Mick.**

 **Michael 'Mick' Antonia Castillo-Zeppeli.**

 **Edad: 16 años (por ahora, en el segundo capítulo tendrá 17)**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: Nació el 27 de septiembre (como Joseph y Bruno), del 71.**

 **Signo: Libra.**

 **Apariencia: Cabello rubio largo ondulado, ojos azules, piel canela (ella se parece a Integra Hellsing de joven, pero con cabello ondulado).**

 **Comida favorita: las bolitas de carne (albóndigas) y espagueti, la pizza y la comida casera de su mamá y abuela.**

 **Banda favorita: Journey**

 **Canción Favorita: Don't Stop Believin**

 **Películas Favoritas: Tod y Toby (El zorro y el sabueso, sí, le gustan las películas animadas) y las de zombis de George A. Romero.**

 **No le gusta: Las alturas, el agua, las películas de gore (con excepción de las de zombis, las de zombis le gustan) el gore en sí y las injusticias.**

 **Le gusta: Los videojuegos, los comics, los libros (su favorito es Anna de las tejas Verdes), los perros, ayudar a las personas y la música.**

 **Hobbie: Bailar ballet, cantar, escuchar música y escribir canciones (** **y hacer chistes malos)** **.**

 **Sueño: Ser cantante y casarse.**

 **Personalidad: Mick es una persona que no le gusta dejar las cosas que empieza sin terminar; muy apasionada, optimista, algo torpe y alegre. Que ama a su familia, a pesar de sus pasadas experiencias es alguien muy amigable y tiene un gran sentido del humor. Se enorgullece de su fuerte sentido del bien y del mal. Ella es sentimental y siente genuina empatía por los demás, pero le teme al rechazo.**

 **Ella tiene su Stand parcialmente despierta y es la razón por la que puede ver las Stands (sugerencias para posibles escenarios en los que pueda despertar su Stand son bienvenidos)**

 **Y la familia de Michael consiste en**

 **La abuela: Amy (a ella no le gusta su nombre completo pero, es obvio que tiene que ver con ángeles)**

 **Mamá: Uriel, edad: 48**

 **Papá: Roberto, edad: 50**

 **Hermanos gemelos: Rafael y Gabriel, edad: 12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusader y sus personajes le pertenecen a Araki Hirohiko, Mick y su familia me pertenecen a mí.

" _Yare yare daze_ " (cuando hablan en japonés, a veces con las palabras "romaji" pero no siempre)

"Yare yare daze" (cuando hablan normalmente)

" **Yare yare daze** " (para enfatizar algo)

 **R** **esumen:** _En el que Michael cumple 17, pasa tiempo con su familia… Y, LEE el cap si quieres saber lo demás querido lector/a._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **16 horas de vuelo después**.

A las 5 de la mañana del martes 6 de septiembre llegamos al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, Narita. El vuelo no había sido tan malo como pensaba, gracias a mi walkman y comics; estuve escuchando música las primeras horas y leyendo los primeros tomos de X-Men (los X-Men son mis héroes favoritos), después me dormí. Eso y mamá estaba sentada junto a mí pero en la ventana (yo le tengo miedo a las alturas, así que ni loca me sentaría allí).

Uno a uno los pasajeros empiezan a salir, mamá de momento se encarga de despertar a los gemelos, papá y Makoto van por el equipaje y yo ayudo a la abuela a bajar (aunque ella no necesita ayuda, ella está en muy buena forma para tener 68).

Un rato después todos estamos reunidos, los gemelos y yo bostezamos porque es la primera vez que viajamos en avión y estamos cansados. Estamos esperando al primo de Makoto que, tiene un camión que nos servirá para llevarnos nuestro equipaje a la casa que será nuestro nuevo hogar, luego nos iremos en taxi hasta la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la casa la verdad no me fije en nada, lo único en mi mente de momento era que quería dormir porque me sentía muy cansada del viaje. Los gemelos estaban igual. Mamá, papá y la abuela no estaban tan afectados por el cambio de horario pues ellos ya han viajado varias veces en avión (tenemos primos en Italia, los Zeppeli. Ellos nos visitan frecuentemente; mamá y la abuela suelen visitarlos también, papá viaja mucho por su trabajo). Así que papá nos acomodó unos _futones_ (camas tradicionales japonesas) y nos fuimos a dormir.

Las siguientes semanas nos la pasamos arreglando la casa y practicando el idioma y pronunciación. Tal cual esperaba, las cosas en Japón son muy distintas a como lo son en mi país. Nuestra casa, es una casa tradicional Japonesa; la entrada se llama _genkan_ y es donde nos descalzamos y adyacente se encuentra una estantería llamada _geta-bako_ donde ponemos los zapatos (tenemos que ir descalzos en casa). Y aparte de la cocina, el baño y el aseo, las demás habitaciones no tienen funciones asignadas (esto quiere decir que no hay sala de estar, ni de comedor, pues cualquier habitación puede serlo). Los japoneses llaman a la sala de estar _i-má_ que quiere decir espacio de vida.

El pasillo se llama _engawa_ y desde ahí se ve el jardín, el suelo se llama _tatami_ y los paneles corredizos que separan las habitaciones se llaman _fusuma_. También tiene puertas enrejadas llamadas _shōji._ El retrete y el baño están separados, y para ir al retrete tienes que usar unas zapatillas plásticas. Esto es porque el cuarto donde está el retrete es considerado sucio.

Estas semanas han sido… ¡Increíbles! ¡Con muchas cosas nuevas que aprender y conocer! Aunque aún tengo miedo de lo que sucederá cuando vaya al colegio. Por un lado puedo quedarme en casa hasta que inicien las clases del nuevo año pues ya están por terminar, por otro puedo asistir estos últimos días e ir conociendo mi nuevo instituto, ver que clases han dado y practicar algo del idioma. Pero sobre todo… Nadie me conoce aquí, nadie sabe que puedo ver espíritus raros que otros no. Y nadie lo sabrá si puedo evitarlo.

Hoy es martes pero no cualquier martes… Hoy es martes 27 de septiembre y eso significa… ¡Que hoy es mi cumpleaños! Cumplo 17 años (aunque no lo parezca, aún sigo teniendo cara de niña). Mamá va a prepárarme mi comida favorita y papá hará su pizza especial con extra queso, será bueno… Aunque hubiera sido mejor si tuviera amigos. Pero, de todas maneras tengo a mi familia y eso hace que todo esté bien.

Cuando la cena esta lista todos nos sentamos juntos en la mesa. Hay 6 sillas; a la derecha nos sentamos la abuela, mamá y yo, y a la izquierda mi papá y mis hermanos. Todos tomamos nuestras manos y oramos por los alimentos.

Y luego empezamos a comer un exquisito plato de bolitas de carne (albóndigas) y espagueti, esta es mi comida favorita aunque siempre termino manchada hasta las mejillas de salsa (a eso le llamo el very messy affair). Mis hermanos me miran y se ríen de mi cara (debo parecer un payaso mal pintado). En eso mamá y papá nos mandan a lavarnos la cara y las manos pues ya viene el postre, y van por el pastel y el helado. Los tres nos miramos solo hay un lavamos por ahora (papá va instalar otro) normalmente somos algo así como los tres mosqueteros, muy unidos y todo pero… El pastel es de _**chocolate**_ y lo hizo la abuela, y tenemos una regla para el postre; el que primero regresa a la mesa, primero se sirve. La tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo, mientras cruzamos nuestras miradas.

–Queridos _**hermanos**_ , han escuchado el dicho que dice "las damas primero". Digo al tiempo que evaluó sus movimientos, ellos hacen lo mismo. Yo bailo ballet, pero ellos corren y juegan futbol o sea qué, estamos parejos en condiciones físicas respectivamente. Por lo tanto tengo que usar mi cabeza para despistarlos y luego correr, porque si no me alcanzan.

–Sí pero… Comienza Rafael con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Lastimosamente tú no eres una "dama". Termina Gabriel mordaz.

Okay buen intento de hacerme enojar pero no les servirá. Los tres estamos caminado en círculos en medio del pasillo que va al aseo, pero queda un espacio muy abierto pues el pasillo es ancho, y en ese momento nuestra abuela toma lo oportunidad y va al lavamanos. Solo pasan unos segundo y se escucha el lavamanos siendo usado. Mis hermanos y yo quedamos de piedra; siempre que peleamos por quien se come el postre primero, nunca lo conseguimos, porque siempre nos gana la abuela pies de gato (ella es increíblemente ágil para su edad). Los tres bufamos, y esta vez vamos y tomamos turnos como debimos hacer desde un principio.

Al final todos comemos pastel y repetimos. Un típico día en mi vida; rivalidades por cosas ridículas con mis hermanos, una abuela misteriosa y bien conservada, una madre hermosa pero que da miedo y un padre sereno y sonriente que ama el mar. Y pensar que un par de días, mi vida dejaría de ser "normal".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lunes 3 de octubre**.

Hoy tengo que ir al colegio, admito estar nerviosa porque no sé hablar bien el idioma, pero tengo un diccionario así que creo que estaré bien. Ya me bañe y cepille mis dientes.

Papá ya sé fue a trabajar (él menciono algo sobre un informe que tiene que hacer sobre la población de peces), mamá comienza mañana y los gemelos irán a un colegio diferente al mío (los gemelos están en su último año de primaria y yo en preparatoria/bachillerato).

Mi uniforme es el típico de las estudiantes japonesas "seifuku". Está conformado por una blusa de manga larga blanca con los puños y el cuello de color verde con una línea blanca, lleva un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello; lleva una falda corta con plises de color verde sobre las rodillas, los calcetines son de color blanco y los zapatos son de color café. El uniforme es lindo pero, me siento algo expuesta con la falda corta así que por debajo llevo unas mallas negras y sin los calcetines (la verdad es que me siento autoconsciente de mis muslos grandes, tener curvas en realidad es más problemas que bendición; nunca estarás segura si la ropa te queda bien o no, sin contar que toda la atención siempre estará en tus piernas).

Solo me falta arreglar mi cabello.

–Veamos él daño… Digo con resignación.

Cuando me miro al espejo veo mi cabello todo enmarañado (a veces pienso que tiene vida propia) por lo general es ondulado pero manejable (tomo mi peinilla y comienzo a desenredar y peinar mi cabello) Creo que hoy llevaré un peinado recogido con algunos mechones afuera y ¡guala! Me veo linda y elegante, pienso sonriente.

Luego voy por mi maleta la abro y meto mi diccionario de japonés ¡todo listo!

Justo cuando iba a cerrar la maleta mi mamá me llama.

– ¡Mick, el desayuno está listo!

– ¡Ya voy mamá! Olvidando por completo que mi maleta está abierta.

Tomo mi maleta y voy por mi desayuno (nunca salgo sin algo en el estómago). Mamá prepara huevos revueltos con tostadas, me como tres tostadas y los huevos; para bajar el desayuno un té con mucha leche y cuatro cucharadas de azúcar (me gusta el té dulce).

Luego corro al _genkan_ y me pongo mis zapatos al salir. El colegio queda cerca de aquí solo a unas dos calles, así que puedo caminar hasta allí. No puedo evitar desear que mi mamá me acompañe; ella se ofreció a llevarme hoy pero le dije que no porque ya estoy muy grande para eso así que, tomo aire y avanzó.

Al rato llego a la entrada del colegio. Lo primero que me viene a la cabeza cuando lo veo, es lo grande que es. Y lo lleno que esta de personas, me vuelvo a sentir nerviosa otra vez (llevo mucho tiempo sin interactuar con personas, pero no me dejare llevar por mi miedo). Cruzó la entrada y camino con dirección a la administración para que me notifiquen que clases me tocan y cuál es mi salón de clases.

– _Disculpe, puede ayudarme a encontrar mí clase._ Digo tímidamente a la recepcionista, ella me sonríe.

– _Tseperi-san_ _¿verdad? Te estaba_ _esperando._

Ladeo mi cabeza en confusión (Mi apellido es Castillo-Zeppeli no… ¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo, mi mamá y papá me registraron solo con el apellido Zeppeli, pues es más fácil de pronunciar en japonés).

Yo asiento.

– _Bueno Tseperi-san su clase esta justo aquí siguiendo el pasillo, recto a la derecha_ –Luego me da la hoja con el horario de todas las clases, y con tono grave me advierte– _Solo tenga cuidado de no estar en el camino del estudiante Kujo Jotaro._

Asiento algo extrañada y me voy con rumbo a mi clase. La verdad no me importa si el tal Jotaro Kujo es el diablo o un santo, yo vine a estudiar y tal vez tener algunos amigos. Solo de pensar que tal vez nadie quiera ser mí amigo por cierta habilidad que poseo complicándome las cosas, o porque soy rara…

¡Ya basta de malos recuerdos Mick! ¡Piensa positivo! No importa si son 7 o solo 1, lo que importa es tener amigos de verdad, esa es la meta, ¡Mi meta!

¡Estoy decidida a tener la mejor de las experiencias, no importa que! Me digo a mi misma sonriendo y dando piruetas en el pasillo…

La cosa es que mientras estaba tan ensimismada dándome ánimo, no me di cuenta de que mi movimiento hizo caer mi diccionario de japonés fuera de mi maleta, y que dicha maleta estaba abierta desde que salí de casa.

Torpeza 1, y Michael 0.

Cuando llego al salón de clases, la profesora/ _sensei_ Suki, me recibe con un saludo de reverencia y me pide que me presente a la clase. Okay creo que puedo hacerlo.

Yo me dirijo al frente, todos me están observando con curiosidad pues es obvio que soy extranjera. Respira Michael y calma, fuera nervios.

– _Watashi wa Tseperi Maikeru desu_ –hago una reverencia– _Hajimemashite_.

Luego todos se presentan y responden con un " _Hajimemashite"_.

Suki-sensei me dice que puedo tomar asiento. Yo veo el salón y encuentro dos asientos vacíos, uno junto a la ventana y el otro al lado; obviamente dejo el de la ventana y me siento en el que está al lado. Entretanto todo el salón se queda quieto, y empiezan a murmurar cosas de las cuales solo entiendo " _zaseki" y_ " _Kujo". ¿_ Qué significara _zaseki?_ Es justo en este momento en el que me da por revisar mi maleta para buscar el diccionario, y veo que mi maleta está abierta… ¿Pero cuando? Yo no recuerdo haberla dejado abierta (¡No! Ahora que recuerdo yo la abrí para meter el diccionario). Entonces comienzo a buscar frenéticamente mi diccionario en la maleta y no lo encuentro, y empiezo a desesperarme (pudo habérseme caído en cualquier parte, pienso). Durante el tiempo que empecé a buscar mi diccionario, un estudiante entró y camino con dirección al asiento en el que me encontraba, mientras todo quedaba en un silencio sepulcral.

– _Fuera de mí asiento…_

Yo estaba tratando de encontrar alguna forma de resolver el problema en el que estoy por perder mi diccionario (¡Hay palabras que no sé qué significan!). Cuando escucho la voz amenazante de repente, me sobresalto, y todas las cosas que tenía en la maleta caen al suelo y yo caigo junto a ellas. El dichoso _Kujo Jotaro_ solo me mira con indiferencia y dice.

– _Fuera de mí de mí asiento, estorbas_.

Esta vez sí lo oigo claramente, el muy grosero ni siquiera me lo pide de buena manera. Y mucho menos se digna a ayudarme a recoger mis cosas ¡Que imbécil! En ese momento estuve a punto de mandarlo a freír espárragos… Pero cuando alcé la mirada para decirle sus cuatro verdades, lo vi… Y me quedo pasmada y no, no es porque sea guapo (porque lo es, pero a mis ojos seguirá siendo un imbécil antes que todo) sino que lo que vi, fue una silueta borrosa detrás de él que parecía una persona. Y eso solo significa una cosa… Ese chico tiene uno de esos raros espíritus y pensar que creí que mi día era malo. Lo que hice a continuación fue recoger mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y alejarme (por suerte había un asiento vació y lejos de Jotaro Kujo).

De ahí en adelante mi día solo fue de mal a peor, pues al no saber que significaban algunas palabras o siquiera poder leerlas, no pude entender nada de lo que había en el pizarrón (necesite tanto mi diccionario que casi lloré) y por ende no pude hacer nada.

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, empecé a ver por curiosidad a Kujo Jotaro (ya se me había pasado el enojo). Él no estaba prestando atención a la clase, en vez estaba leyendo un libro sobre barcos pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, lo que llamo mi atención fue que el libro era en inglés (lo que vino a mi mente fue simple ¡Kujo sabe inglés!).

Ya sé que lo que voy a hacer es posiblemente lo más peligroso y estúpido que se me pueda ocurrir; primero, porque ese chico tiene uno de esos espíritus (esas cosas son peligrosas, aún recuerdo la cosa esa de hace cuatro años, y me estremezco solo de recordarlo) y segundo porque parece que es el típico chico delincuente y todas las chicas de aquí parecen adorarlo (no quiero nada que ver con chicas ridículas, ni quiero buscarme pleitos por juntarme con él). Tercero, ese chico puede descubrir que puedo ver esas cosas, y debería evitarlo a toda costa (sé que él noto mi actitud extraña de la mañana). Pero por otro lado él es mi única esperanza de entender mi tarea así que, obviamente tome la decisión… De recoger mis cosas y sentarme a su lado.

Yo no lo sabía en ese momento pero mi acción de ese día, desencadenaría una serie de eventos que cambiarían mi vida para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Yo no sé japonés, esto lo saque de google traductor por si sé lo preguntan, soy como el Dotor Strange, domino el google traductor)**

 **Zaseki: Asiento**

 **Hajimemashite: Encantado/a de conocerte.**

 **Maikeru: Michael en romaji**

 **Tseperi: Zeppeli en romaji**

 **Pobre Mick, si supiera que su vida está por ponerse patas arriba igual a la de todo Zeppeli o Joestar.**

 **Okay el siguiente cap tendrá… ¡Stands!**

 **No diré más (sobre el cap).**

 **Hehe…**

 **Si les gusta seguiré escribiendo.**

 **Por cierto les gustaría que ella se enterara de la historia de su familia de luchar contra el mal y morir… Qué tal si ella muere igual a todos los Zeppeli antes que ella, sería trágico ¿verdad? Tututu**

 **Decisiones, decisiones…**

 **¡Nah!**

 **La verdad esta historia se escribe sola, ni siquiera yo sé cómo terminara.**


	3. Every day is a journey, and the journey

**Disclaimer:** JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders y sus personajes le pertenecen a Araki Hirohiko, 7th Stand User y sus personajes le pertenecen a Nendo Tairiku/Clayman, Mick y su familia me pertenecen a mí. La canción que canta Mick se llama home y le pertenece a Gabrielle Aplin.

 **Resumen:** _Situaciones desastrosas y sucesos inesperados._

* * *

 _Every day is a journey, and the journey itself is home._

 **Matsuo Basho.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Jotaro…

Jotaro se encuentra acostado de espaldas, dentro de su celda.

–Lo siento.

Y todo es mi culpa.

–… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él me pregunta irritado pero curioso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Viernes 25 de noviembre, horas antes.**

 _Mi día comenzó igual a todos los demás. Desayuno en la mañana con mamá, la abuela y los gemelos (papá se fue por dos meses en un viaje de investigación en barco). Últimamente empecé a escribir canciones (llevo tres años tratando de escribir, antes se me hacía más fácil pero simplemente, no tengo inspiración y creo que es gracias a la monotonía de mí vida familiar). Ni siquiera puedo hacer la tarea para pasar el tiempo, en resumen estoy aburrida. Nada interesante en mi vida hay de momento._

 _Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que decidí sentarme a lado de Jotaro (nada cambio salvo, el hecho de que ahora casi todos me evitan y las chicas me tienen celos). He tenido 29 intentos de hablarle… Y ninguno ha funcionado. La mayoría del tiempo el me ignora y me deja con las palabras en la boca, o simplemente me evita en el receso. ¡Pero hoy él no escapara de mí!_

 _He estado pensándolo y llegue a la conclusión de que si quiero conseguir que me escuche debo hacer algo que él no espere. Hoy cuando se acaben las clases voy a perseguirlo, hasta su casa si es posible. En este mes he mejorado con el idioma casi no tengo problema para hablarlo pero… ¡Aun no sé leer el hiragana! Y estoy empezando a frustrarme._

 _Sé que sería más fácil comprar otro diccionario (o pedirle ayuda al tío Mack), pero me rehusó a rendirme. Por lo cual, en cuanto suene el timbre y Jotaro salga yo le seguiré hasta el fin del mundo (Jotaro no sabe lo que le espera)._

 _¡Muahahahah!_

 _Empiezo reír maniáticamente solo de pensarlo._

 _Y todos se alejan de mí (estoy empezando a dudar de que la razón por la que las personas se alejan de mí tenga que ver con Jotaro)._

* * *

 _ **¡Ring-Ring!**_

 _Al sonar el timbre, todos salen menos Jotaro. Él espera a que sus admiradoras se vayan, y empieza a recoger sus cosas. ¡Bien! Ya estoy lista para seguirlo. Yo espero a que el salga e inicio mi persecución, a una distancia considerable y caminando de puntitas rápidamente (por fin me sirve de algo el entrenamiento infernal de mamá). Jotaro camina por largo tiempo por las calles de Tokio, calles que difícilmente conozco, comienzo a asustarme y me detengo (¿qué tal si me pierdo? No, no, ahora no pienses tonterías Michael ¡concéntrate!). Pero ese instante en el que me detuve fue suficiente para perder de vista a Jotaro, lo cual me provoca un gran pavor. Yo admito que la última vez que salí sola fue hace mucho tiempo y soy mala para recordar las direcciones; tan mala que puedo perderme en la ciudad donde nací (sin contar, que_ _ **este**_ _no es mi país)._

 _Intento mantener el control y ver si puedo encontrar a Jotaro, en eso me da por mirar un establecimiento, y su letrero está en inglés (dice 7-Eleven). Decido caminar hacia allí cuando llego cerca de la entrada, Jotaro viene saliendo con una caja de cigarros y no me ve._

 _Ahora o nunca._

– _Disculpa Jotaro, necesito decirte algo, por favor escúchame. Le pido haciendo una reverencia y con nerviosismo me froto las manos._

 _Él no se inmuta y sigue caminado de largo._

 _Yo corro y me pongo en su camino de nuevo, y trato de verlo a los ojos la palabra clave es "trato"_ _(él mide 1.95 cm y yo 1.68 cm)._

– _Tú p…_

 _Iba a preguntarle si podía ayudarme con la tarea, pero él me interrumpe._

– _No estoy interesado en una relación. Dice secamente, me da la espalda y empieza a andar._

 _¿Pero qué...? Quedo paralizada. Él no estará pensando que yo… Que él… ¿Me gusta, verdad?_

 _Recordando la manera en la que lo dije, sí, creo que lo malentendió._

– _¡Jotaro, detente y escúchame! – Le grito para que se detenga ya harta de sus desplantes, sorprendentemente él se detiene– ¡Mira! ¡Creo que tú malentendiste el asunto! Yo solo quería…_

 _Mientras yo intentaba deshacer el malentendido (echo un vistazo hacia atrás porque siento que me están viendo); la gente a nuestro alrededor nos mira con atención, pues estamos en una vía pública… Y yo estoy haciendo una escena (me siento avergonzada al instante, y deseo que me trague la tierra). ¡Estupendo! ¡Que sigue ahora! Pienso frustrada, nada puede ser peor ya._

 _Al instante que pensé eso, unos hombres con aspecto de malhechores aparecen de la nada, tres llevan cuchillos y uno nunchakus._

– _Kujo Jotaro, venimos por venganza, la última vez nos diste una paliza. Dice el de los nunchakus girándolos en sus manos. Los demás solo se ríen y muestran sus cuchillos de manera amenazante. Todo apunta a una pelea callejera._

 _Y yo me encuentro en medio de ellos. ¡Genial!_

 _Jotaro aun de espaldas parece imperturbable ante la situación, casi indiferente. Mi reacción ante la situación es muy distinta a la de Jotaro, pues lo único que pasa por mi mente es… ¡Correr! (vamos quien en su sano juicio se quedaría en un sitio con delincuentes armados)._

 _Justo cuando iba a empezar a correr, el delincuente con los nunchakus me toma del brazo con fuerza (rasgando la manga de mi blusa) y me jala a su lado. Quedando de espaldas ante los delincuentes._

 _¡Mierda! La cosa se pone peor, pienso nerviosa (cualquier cosa le pateo los bajos). Pensar en eso solo me provoca una risa involuntaria que trato de ahogar con mí mano (es en vano, aún sigo temblando con ganas de reír, pues en mi mente empiezo a cantar una canción al ritmo de don't stop believin; patada en los bajos, bajos, bajos, bajos, patadita que doleraaaa!). Los delincuentes toman mi reacción como una señal de miedo._

– _¡Kujo! ¡Deja de ignorarnos, o esta chica será quien page las consecuencias! Él rufián me jala y me sacude de manera brusca tratando de hacer que me queje de dolor, para atraer la atención de Jotaro (pss, eso no funcionara señor; los entrenamientos de ballet son increíblemente dolorosos, en conclusión tengo alta tolerancia al dolor). Como ve que no consigue su cometido, él me arroja al suelo bruscamente (por suerte metí mis manos y caí de rodillas) esta vez sí me quejo de dolor._

 _¡Ouch! Estoy pensando seriamente en darle un golpe bajo a ese imbécil de los nunchakus._

– _¡Kujo! ¿Crees que estamos bromeando? ¡Chicos hagan lo que quieran con ella!_

 _Los tipos con cuchillos me ven, con ojos que reflejan sus perversas intenciones y comienzan a avanzar hacia mí… Pero antes de que se me acerquen, Jotaro los intercepta._

– _Yare Yare daze… Jotaro encara a los delincuentes. Su postura cambia y desde donde estoy (en el suelo de rodillas) puedo percibir toda la hostilidad que Jotaro irradia y tiemblo._

– _Han logrado fastidiarme… Es lo único que dice y todo parece detenerse. Lo que pasa a continuación es la golpiza más brutal que he visto. Pero lo más terrorífico es que la silueta del espíritu que vi hace semanas se hace visible (aquella cosa se asemeja a Jotaro; tiene aspecto de guerrero y cabello largo, pero lo que más llama mi atención, son sus labios que portan una sonrisa escalofriante), y justo en el momento que Jotaro golpea a los delincuentes… Él espíritu lo hace también (puedo verlo claramente dando golpes que hacen los huesos de esos hombres crujir al quebrarse, sin ningún esfuerzo). Ante la mirada atónita de los transeúntes (y la mía) todo termina un minuto después con un Jotaro estupefacto. Que mira sus manos, a los delincuentes, luego así mismo y a las demás personas… Con temor._

 _El temor de no saber si estas alucinando o no, el mismo temor que yo reconozco en mí (Jotaro puede verlos)._

 _La policía llega un rato después, interrogan a los transeúntes y arrestan a Jotaro por riña en vía pública._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jueves 3 de noviembre, tiempo actual**

Los policías deciden llevarme a la comisaria y hacerme unas preguntas con respeto a lo ocurrido, después llaman a mi casa para avisarles a mis padres porque no he llegado a casa y para que vengan a recogerme (no estoy en problemas con la ley… Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis padres, mamá es la única en casa, pero sé que le avisara a papá de alguna manera y será mi fin).

En tanto espero a que lleguen mis padres, me escabullo de la sala de espera y voy a echarle un vistazo a las celdas a ver si puedo encontrar a Jotaro. Por suerte encuentro su celda sin problema y me acerco.

–Jotaro…

Jotaro se encuentra acostado de espaldas, dentro de su celda.

–Lo siento.

Y todo es mi culpa.

–… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él me pregunta irritado pero curioso.

Al principio solo quería ayuda con mi tarea, pero posteriormente se convirtió en un reto (no me gusta dejar las cosas que emprendo sin terminar). La verdad no sé qué contestarle, tal vez simplemente quería algo de diversión fuera de la monotonía de vivir solo una vida familiar "normal" sin cambios… Tal vez necesitaba algo que me distrajera…Tal vez solo quería que Jotaro fuera mi amigo.

Aquel pensamiento me golpea y me deja estática. Aunque dudo mucho que alguien como él quisiera ser mi amigo, sin contar el factor de mis extrañas habilidades… Yo, de verdad…

– ¡Quiero que seas mi amigo! Le grito inesperadamente, y en seguida tapo mi boca con mis manos avergonzada (hoy definitivamente no es mí día).

Por un agonizante minuto dude de que Jotaro me contestara.

Jotaro se voltea, brazos sobre su cabeza, mirando al techo. Luciendo tan distante y sereno, como siempre.

– ¿Quieres ser amiga de un tipo poseído por un espíritu maligno? Me pregunta sarcástico.

A lo cual le contesto tercamente, con las manos en mis caderas.

– ¿Quieres ser amigo de una chica que puede ver dichos espíritus?

Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, ninguno con intención de ceder.

– ¡Tsk! –Jotaro solo chasquea su lengua y dice en tono severo–. Mejor vete antes de que estés en peligro mujer, tú has visto con tus propios ojos lo que este espíritu puede hacer. Luego se voltea quedando de espaldas, dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

En su advertencia queda implícito el "soy peligroso blablá, aléjate de mí". Quizás si fuera cualquier otra chica me alejaría pero… Sonrío moviendo mi cabeza, Jotaro, Jotaro. Algo que mi abuela me ha dicho es que todo los Zeppeli somos tercos a morir. Y yo soy una Zeppeli y cuando comienzo algo lo llevo a cabo no importando las consecuencias.

Así que…

¡No descansare hasta que seas mi amigo Jotaro!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regreso a la sala de espera caminado como si me dirigiera a mi ejecución (mamá me va a castigar por el resto esta vida y la siguiente)… Pero me encuentro con una persona que no esperaba.

– ¡Abuela! Digo al tiempo que corro a su dirección, ella está sentada y me invita a sentarme a su lado.

–Supongo que esperabas ver a tu madre sino me equivoco Michael. Me dice de forma serena.

– ¿Pero? ¿Cómo?

–Tú madre tenía que trabajar hasta tarde hoy, surgió un improvisto en la academia de ballet, una instructora falto y ella tuvo que suplantarla y yo era la única en casa cuando llamaron de la comisaría.

Uff me salve por un pelo.

– ¿Y los gemelos?

–Están jugando videojuegos con unos amigos–luego mira de arriba abajo mi menos que estelar apariencia–Ahora, ¿puedes decirme porque luces como si hubieras estado en una pelea callejera?

–Oh, bien–Intento arreglar la manga de mi blusa rasgada y mis mallas sucias, (ambas le deben su estado actual al rufián de los nunchakus y al asfalto respectivamente) sin éxito (sin contar mi cabello despeinado… nah actualmente mi cabello siempre se pone así después de unas horas).

–P-porque, estuve en una. Le respondo con una risa nerviosa y rascándome la mejilla.

La abuela solo hace un ademán con su mano para que continúe.

– ¿Recuerdas que te hable sobre un chico de nombre Jotaro, de la escuela?

– ¿Él grosero que no te quería en su asiento?

–Ese mismo.

 **Tiempo después**.

–Y luego la policía llego y lo arrestaron por riña en vía pública, eso es todo. Le conté todo menos lo del espíritu maligno, ella se queda callada por un momento. Su expresión es indescifrable

Yo temo que no me crea. Justo cuando estoy por decirle toda la verdad, ella vuelve a sonreír.

Pienso que la actitud de la abuela es rara pero le restó importancia (la abuela siempre ha sido misteriosa).

–Está bien, vámonos antes de que se haga tarde Mick.

–Abuela ¿le dirás sobre esto a mis padres? Le pregunto nerviosa.

–No, y apresúrate si no quieres que tu mamá llegue y nos descubra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me quito los zapatos y entro, me baño y voy a mí habitación (y todo esta patas arriba; comics apilados con libros, ropa tirada en el suelo, lo único que está bien acomodado es mi NES y sus cartuchos de juegos) mi abuela va a la cocina a preparar la cena. Yo me arrojo a mi cama (papá al final prefirió las camas en vez de los futones). Y empiezo a recapitular el día de hoy; desde mi absurda idea de seguir a Jotaro, los malhechores, la estúpida canción de los "bajos" y culminando con el momento en el que le grite a Jotaro que fuera mi amigo (el nivel de vergüenza y preocupación que siento no tiene límite). Primero fue estúpido seguir a Jotaro por muchas razones. Yo tiendo a hacer chistes malos cuando estoy nerviosa o estresada (pero esa cancioncita fue absolutamente lo peor que he hecho hasta hoy, mi consuelo es que al menos nadie la escucho). Esa situación con los malhechores de hoy pudo terminar mal (no quiero ni pensarlo). Por otro lado lo que de verdad me preocupa es que, siento un horrible miedo de que Jotaro me rechace, yo le dije mi secreto y encima le pedí que fuera mi amigo, yo no he hecho eso en mucho tiempo... Confiar en alguien que apenas conozco... Me asusta.

¡Okay, basta de pensar!

Yo tiendo a sobre pensar las cosas demasiado, así que tomo mi guitarra (regalo atrasado de cumpleaños de parte de mis primos en Italia, es acústica de una marca nueva llamada Manne) e improviso la melodía que siento en mi corazón. Puede que el día de hoy haya sido un desastre, pero siento que era lo que necesitaba para inspirarme. A veces todo lo que necesitas es hacer algo que te saque de lo habitual y disfrutar el momento, a eso se le llama vivir (nada mejor que una situación caótica para regresar a casa y descansar). Además confieso que, extrañaba mi viejo hogar en Panamá, ahí había vivido muchas cosas; desde el nacimiento de los gemelos, jugar con mis vecinos, pelear con ellos, perder un diente al tratar de usar mi patineta por las escaleras (no mi momento más brillante)… Hasta entrar corriendo a casa llorando porque nadie quería ser mí amigo. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibuja en mis labios. Creo que es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo. Al final este es mi nuevo hogar, y siento que habrá muchas más aventuras e historias por vivir aquí. Entonces empiezo a tocar la guitarra y cantar.

I'm a phoenix in the water

A fish that's learned to fly

And I've always been a daughter

But feathers are meant for the sky

And so I'm wishing, wishing further,

For the excitement to arrive

It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos

Than laying at the sharp end of this knife

With every small disaster

I'll let the waters still

Take me away to some place real

'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone

Is where you go when you're alone

Is where you go to rest your bones

It's not just where you lay your head

It's not just where you make your bed

As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?

Home home home home…

Cante hasta que mi voz fue solo un susurro. No estuvo mal, ahora solo me falta terminarla.

–Eso fue hermoso, Mick.

– ¡Ah! Me caigo literalmente para atrás del susto (al menos estoy en la cama), como siempre la abuela me atrapa desprevenida.

–Tenía tiempo que no te oía cantar Mick, me alegro de verdad de escuchar tu hermosa voz.

Yo solo me siento avergonzada ante las palabras de la abuela.

–A-abuela, n-no es necesario que me digas esas cosas.

– ¡Tonterías Michael Antonia! ¡Si es necesario que te lo diga! ¡Tu voz es hermosa y punto!

–E-está bien, abuela. Respondo todavía más avergonzada. Yo amo cantar pero no sé si lo hago bien, pues solo he cantado para mi familia (cantar es mi más grande pasión y temo cantar en público porque no soportaría hacerlo mal).

–Pero enserio me alegro de que hayas vuelto a cantar, eso significa que ya dejaste de estar triste por lo de hace cuatro años ¿o me equivoco?

La abuela dando en el clavo como siempre. Pienso con una leve sonrisa. Lo de hace cuatro años había sido doloroso. Mis amigos de toda la vida, los que conocí desde que tenía 5 años no quisieron hablarme ni juntarse conmigo después de aquel día. Lo de no tener amigos verdaderos fue técnicamente cierto, ellos solo se juntaban conmigo porque mi papá podía llevarnos al acuario gratis gracias a su trabajo (pero yo los apreciaba mucho y los consideraba mis amigos). El día que el espíritu trato de secuestrarnos, yo logre darme cuenta gracias a mi habilidad que despertó de forma inesperada (fue como si una especie de radar se encontrara dentro de mí y me advirtiera del peligro, como la ecolocalización en los murciélagos). La cosa esa era como una especie de jinete fantasmal bizarro, y trato de llevarnos a un callejón sin salida (donde nos esperaba una figura encapuchada, aunque estábamos a una distancia considerable, lo supe gracias a mi habilidad), yo les trate de advertir de forma discreta pero no funciono (ellos no me creyeron)… Al final tuve que elegir entre mi reputación y sus vidas (es obvio que escogí), lo que hice fue simple, empecé a gritar histérica que había visto un espectro que quería matarnos atrayendo la atención de todas las personas (logrando causar una conmoción y ahuyentar al espíritu y a la figura encapuchada). Lo demás es historia.

–Sí, ya lo supere–Digo mirando mis manos–Ya es tiempo de que viva en el presente y además tengo un nuevo "amigo" en proceso todavía… Es un buscapleitos, rudo, y estoico, pero sé que él es más que solo su exterior.

Lo supe cuando me protegió de aquellos hombres.

Jotaro me recuerda a mi mamá; intimidante, estricta y sería, para las demás persona ella parece insensible pero es todo lo contrario.

Mi abuela me mira con ojos llenos de admiración.

–Algo que nunca deja de maravillarme, es tu habilidad para "ver" a las personas de verdad, más allá de las apariencias.

–Bien, ya conoces mi lema abuela "trata a los demás como quieres que te traten".

Justo después escucho las distintivas pisadas de los gemelos, corriendo por el pasillo como una estampida de toros en pamplona.

–Ya llegaron los revoltosos. Dice la abuela

–Sí. Digo con resignación, adiós a mi rato de paz y quietud.

Ni modo, otro día termino la canción.

Me levanto para guardar la guitarra en su estuche, y los gemelos entran a mi cuarto casi sin aliento…

– ¡Mick! ¡Hay un paquete en la puerta para ti! Grita Gabriel.

– ¡Que es! Grita Rafael

Casi.

¿Un paquete? ¿Pero si yo no he pedido nada a la mensajería? Puede que mis primos me hayan mandado algo.

–Haber duendes, ¿dónde está?

Gabriel hace amago de entregarme el paquete, pero no lo hace.

–Que nos das a cambio. Dice él muy bribón.

–Tú nos acabas de decir duendes ¿no? Dice Rafael

– ¡Y los duendes hacen trueques! Ambos gritan sonriendo, estos enanos si son ocurrentes (pienso divertida).

–Okay, les presto mi Game & Watch.

Los dos se miran a los ojos por un instante y asienten de manera solemne (a veces pienso que son psíquicos o algo).

–No, nosotros queremos tu cartucho de super Mario bros 3 o no hay trato. Dice Rafael.

Estos pillos están mejorando su forma de negociar más y más, algún día serán buenos hombres de negocios o buenos mafiosos italianos. Me rio ante aquel pensamiento.

–Bien, trato hecho. Busco en mi estantería mi juego de super Mario bros 3 (lo compre hace unos días atrás, el juego acaba de salir y es buenísimo) y se lo entrego a Gabriel y el me da el paquete. Luego ellos se van corriendo a su habitación y me gritan un "gracias" al irse.

–Bien, veamos que tiene este dichoso paquete. No es muy grande (lo muevo entre mis manos), y pesa solo un poco. Al abrir la caja y envoltura, encuentro un radio cassette pequeño. Qué raro, si ya tengo un walkman para que querría yo un radio. Da igual, lo pongo en mi mesita de noche y bostezo hoy fue un día ajetreado. Y estoy muy cansada, pero me siento cansada y feliz… En mi hogar. Si me digo cayendo lentamente dormida, mi hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(Interludio, hombre misterioso)**

– _ **Debo apresurarme y escribir toda la información que pueda**_. Se dice así mismo un hombre en voz baja, mientras escribe furiosamente en su libreta. Dicho hombre se encuentra en un café al lado del 7-Eleven. Sentado junto a la ventana.

– _ **Ya no me queda tiempo, él va a encontrarme pronto, pero…**_

Se detiene en seco pues por la ventana, ve un rostro que le parece familiar. ¿Sera, ella…?

¡Sí! ¡Es ella!

Anteriormente él nunca había podido encontrarla antes de morir. Esto solo significaba que el tiempo estaba distorsionándose cada vez más, 36 repeticiones y hasta ahora no se había cruzado con ella, al menos no vivo.

– _ **Debo contactarla lo más pronto posible.**_

Michael la séptima usuaria de Stand.

– _ **Parece que un nuevo destino está por comenzar.**_

Esta sería su última oportunidad para cambiar el futuro.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Que les pareció el cap, yo digo que estuvo bueno y ¿Ustedes?**

 **Para explicar mejor la habilidad de ecolocalización de Mick, piensen en el sentido de radar de Daredevil (puede percibir la localización exacta de personas u objetos a su alrededor, incluso a través de muros o a distancia). Pero por ahora no tiene control de dicha habilidad, porque aún no despierta del todo su Stand (por eso no pudo percibir a los malhechores).**

 **¿Quién es el hombre misterioso?**

 **¡Adivinen!**


	4. De destinos, intrusos y radios parlantes

**Disclaimer:** JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders y sus personajes le pertenecen a Araki Hirohiko, 7th Stand User y sus personajes le pertenecen a Nendo Tairiku/Clayman, Mick y su familia me pertenecen a mí.

 _Yare Yare daze_ (cuando habla Steel o cuando hablan en japonés con palabras en romaji)

Yare Yare daze (cuando hablan normalmente)

 **Yare Yare daze** (para enfatizar algo)

 **Resumen:** _En este cap ya empieza lo bueno, los tres primeros fueron la introducción. Decidí darle el Stand como en el juego pero con un ligero cambió del dialogo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _El destino es una cosa extraña, nos hace el favor cuando menos lo esperamos… Y nos fastidia cuando menos preparados estamos._

 **Falling Skies**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lunes 28 de noviembre, 5:00 am.**

Me levanto y me estiro un poco, mientras dormía tuve el sueño más extraño de todos. Yo no podía ver nada y la voz de un hombre me hablaba sobre unos "Stands" y que mi destino era uno lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, pero que debía continuar peleando. La verdad me sonó a algo salido de un comic o libro de fantasía, pero admito que me dio miedo porque se sintió real.

–Que sueño más extraño. Digo con un bostezo.

– _Eso no fue un sueño._

Yo me sobresalto, esa voz suena familiar, pasa un minuto y no escucho nada. Justo cuando pienso que lo había imaginado… Habla otra vez.

– _Lo siento pero no es tu imaginación._ Esta vez logro reconocerla esa voz…

– ¿Eres la voz de mi sueño? Le pregunto desconcertada, la voz me habla desde el radio cassete pequeño que recibí el viernes. Últimamente solo me suceden cosas bizarras, pienso con resignación.

– _En efecto, llámame Steel, y yo soy quien te dio un Stand_. _No tienes nada que temer, yo he estado buscando a alguien como tu… Alguien joven y valiente que desee un "poder especial" y yo te he dado lo que tú buscabas._

¿Poder especial? Este tipo cree que soy estúpida.

– ¿En serio? ¿Cómo sé que no eres algún degenerado que se logró colar en mi habitación? La verdad es que, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, debería llamar a la policía. Le digo con desconfianza.

– _Si no me crees, trata de decir el nombre de tu "Stand", y se manifestara delante de tus propios ojos._

– ¿St-Sta que?

Okay, acepto que he visto cosas raras, pero esto es más allá de mí.

–Eso… ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Y ya deja de cambiarme el tema!

Nada de esto tiene sentido.

– _Prometo que todo cobrara sentido si tu solo intentas lo que te he dicho, vamos, hazlo._

–Como si eso fuera a funcionar–Le digo incrédula–. ¡Sonic Youth!

No pasa ni siquiera un minuto cuando, literalmente del aire se materializa un espíritu igual al de mi sueño.

– ¿Pero qué diablos? Digo sorprendida. ¿Yo también tengo un espíritu maligno como Jotaro?

– ¿ _Puedes verlo verdad? Ese es tu Stand…_

–S… ¿Stand?

– _Para explicártelo fácilmente, es un superpoder; el espíritu que está delante de ti es una extensión de tu cuerpo, por así decirlo, generalmente cada Stand tiene una especial y única habilidad. Dichas habilidades pueden burlar las leyes de la física y desafiar la imaginación._

A todo esto yo solo me quedo observando intrigada a "Sonic Youth", yo muevo un brazo en su dirección y el mueve el suyo también hacia la mía. Su apariencia es la de un joven que luce como una estrella de rock que lleva una guitarra, cabello negro, piel gris plateado, pero sin rostro (extraño pero increíble). La falta de rostro de Sonic Youth debería hacerme imposible de saber que siente o piensa, pero no, la verdad es todo lo contrario; ante mi último pensamiento referente a él, pude sentir el aprecio y gratitud de Sonic Youth hacia mí (creo que tenemos algún tipo de conexión psíquica).

– _Seguramente tu Stand va a convertirse en un aliado indispensable._

– _¿_ Que significa todo esto? ¿Y quién o que eres tú? Pregunto con cautela (Puede que Sonic Youth no represente un peligro para mí, pero dudo que este hombre no lo sea).

– _Yo simplemente soy lo que queda de un hombre que fue asesinado por una de esas "Stand"… Piensa en mí solamente como un mensaje pregrabado._

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? Pregunto curiosa.

Steel se queda en silencio por un momento y luego dice.

–… _Yo quiero cambiar el futuro de este mundo, juntos tu y yo podemos hacerlo… ¡No! Nosotros debemos hacer eso ¡A cualquier costo!_ Steel dice lo último con decisión.

– _Tu, con tu nueva Stand debes derrotar a cierta persona… ¡Al insidioso vampiro Dio!_

– _Va a ser peligroso… ¡Dio tiene asesinos en todas partes! Ellos no toman bien a los que lo desafían, mientras que Dio viva ellos van a continuar cazándote, ve con cuidado._

– ¡Espera un momento! ¿Estas preguntándome que arriesgue mi vida? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy dejarme envolver en algo tan peligroso?

– _Nunca has escuchado la frase que dice "con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad", esta es simplemente una consecuencia de aquello que tú misma deseaste._

–Siento bajarte de tu nube pero, yo no te pedí nada de esto señor, yo ya tenía más o menos este poder tú solo terminaste ayudándome a despertarlo por completo. Le digo con las manos en mis caderas y el ceño fruncido.

– _Aun así no cambia nada, hay personas que se sienten amenazadas por aquellos que adquieren poder por sí mismos._

Este desgraciado me tiene entre la espada y la pared.

–No puedo creer esto… Tú me hiciste esto apropósito ¿verdad? ¿No debería ser tu vida la que estuviera en línea aquí, en lugar de la mía? Pregunto con indignación.

– _Tú podrías haberte negado a recibir aquel poder, pero no lo hiciste ¿cierto?_

– ¡Se suponía que era un estúpido sueño! ¡Cómo iba a saber yo que sucedería esto! Si antes estaba indignada ahora estaba enfurecida.

– _El punto es que si tu dejas a Dio por su propia cuenta…Tu familia va estar en riesgo, él es tipo de persona que se deleita en hacerle daño a los demás y en utilizar a los otros para su conveniencia; él es un megalómano, arrogante, sádico, y ambiciona controlar el mundo…Él es una amenaza no solo para tu familia, sino que para todos en general._

Yo trago grueso, mi familia (aprieto mis puños, yo los amo y haría todo por ellos). Yo no puedo permitir que eso pase, pienso apretando mis dientes.

– _Hasta si tú no lo hubieras sabido tu necesitabas protección. Este es tu destino yo solo estaba tratando de ayudarte a estar preparada–_ Steel me dice en tono conciliador–. _Ahora… Ve a la escuela como lo hubieras hecho cualquier otro día._

– ¿Cómo sé que todo lo que dices es cierto? Esta historia del vampiro está comenzando a sonar muy real para mi gusto, si esto de las Stands es cierto, los vampiros deben serlo también. Pero eso no significa que este hombre me esté diciendo la verdad.

Pero él no me responde.

–Excelente manera de empezar el día. Me digo sarcástica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La verdad no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela hoy (pienso acostada en mi cama), y tengo razones de sobra para no querer ir.

Para empezar, Jotaro. Estos últimos dos días estuve meditando lo sucedido el viernes, y bien… Gritarle a alguien que sea tú amigo luego de perseguirlo por más de un mes, no es una manera de hacer amigos (eso dice mucho de mis habilidades sociales). Me siento tan avergonzada de haber hecho eso.

Otra cosa es que, quisiera quedarme en casa hoy y prolongar el inevitable… El inevitable encuentro con Jotaro (no sé cuál será su reacción al verme, tal vez me mande a volar diciéndome perra o algo), planeo disculparme por hostigarlo todo este tiempo (hay muchas cosas que no se deben forzar y una de ellas es la amistad, y yo quiero que Jotaro sea mi amigo y tengo miedo de que él me evite después de lo del viernes).

Sin contar qué, ahora un hombre misterioso de nombre Steel, me exige matar a un vampiro para salvar el futuro.

Mi vida solo se complica más y más cada día (pienso mientras estampo una almohada en mi rostro). Quisiera esconderme debajo de esta almohada por el resto de mis días… Pero sé que es imposible, aunque últimamente lo imposible se vuelve algo cotidiano en mi vida.

Lo bizarro es mi nuevo normal.

Al final, termino arreglándome para ir a la escuela. Y justo cuando estoy por salir de mi habitación…

– _¡Espera! Yo no voy a ser capaz de comunicarme contigo de esta manera, toma este radio y llévalo contigo… Úsalo para contactarme._

Podría ignorar todo esto, y vivir una vida normal pero…

––Dime Steel, si el futuro es tan malo que quieres cambiarlo… ¿En serio crees que mi ayuda hará la diferencia? Yo no soy nadie excepcional, solo soy excepcionalmente torpe, toda mi vida la he pasado bajo el techo de mi familia y eso significa que he llevado una vida pacífica, y la verdad pienso que deberías elegir a alguien más calificado para esto… Alguien que no tenga tantos miedos, que sepa pelear, más responsable, que simplemente sea más. El "más que yo" queda implícito.

Vamos, Steel de verdad no puede estar esperando que yo sea quién lo ayude, ¿Verdad?

Steel se queda en silencio unos minutos…

– _Bueno ya es muy tarde para elegir a otra persona, sin contar que es tu destino, y si tu no me ayudas Dio…_

–Sí, sí, ya sé, Dio va a ser un peligro para todos. Le digo suspirando con resignación. No sé cómo Steel espera que derrote a un vampiro, sí aun ni siquiera puedo derrotar a Kuppa en Super Mario bros 3.

¿Cuándo mi vida se volvió esto?

– _Bien si todo ya está aclarado, siéntete libre de llamarme en cualquier momento, ten cuidado._ Y así como llego su voz se fue.

Agarro mi maleta y meto el radio cassette pequeño. Todo esto me parece un mal sueño.

* * *

Bajo a desayunar con mi familia como lo hago siempre todo los días. El desayuno de hoy es un desayuno italiano, Sfogliatelle (es un bollo hecho con hojaldre) y un cappuccino.

– ¡Ñam, ñam! ¡Yum, yum! Como siempre delicioso, pienso, comiendo con gusto.

–Das asco. Dice uno de los clones, pero lo ignoro.

–Sí, das asco cuando comes Mick. Dice la copia de él.

¿Estos mocosos no se cansan de molestarme? Pienso con una ceja levantada.

–Sus caras dan asco y yo no se los digo. Les respondo al terminar mi cappuccino.

Como es de esperar los idiotas se ríen. Pareciera que su deporte favorito es hacerme rabiar. Miro el reloj, son las 6:40 de la mañana y tengo que irme pronto (la escuela comienza en una hora).

Oh, no. Cada vez se acerca más el momento de llegar a la escuela, no tengo ganas de ir (por un rato juego con la idea de no ir a la escuela, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que el día de hoy va a ser de todo menos normal).

–Y ¿Por qué tan pensativa? Me preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Ha de tener algún pretendiente o está enamorada. La abuela dice metiendo cizaña.

¡Qué!

–Si es así, primero tenemos que conocerlo y tiene que pasar nuestra aprobación. Dice Rafael, a su lado Gabriel asiente y ambos se traquean los dedos intentando lucir amenazantes.

– ¡Yo no estoy pensado en nada de eso! Les grito apenada (estoy pensando en mi situación con Jotaro y lo de Steel con el futuro y el vampiro, sinceramente de momento no necesito más complicaciones y pensar en chicos sería una grande que añadir a mi colección).

–Ella no está pensando en amor, debe ser otra cosa…

¡Eso es mamá tú diles!

–Si su hermana estuviera enamorada no se daría cuenta, lo confundiría con hambre. Mamá dice sin una onza de piedad o emoción.

¡Ouch! Con familiares así no necesito enemigos.

Todos se empiezan a reír.

–Haha, que gracioso. Digo refunfuñando, pero la verdad yo no sé cómo reaccionaría ante algo como eso. Por todo lo que sé, podría ser como ella dice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me despido de mi familia y me voy a la escuela. Justo cuando estoy por llegar Steel habla.

– _Podrías seguir caminando, mi casa se encuentra solo a una calle de tu escuela._

Yo me detengo.

– ¿Porque debería ir a tu casa? Le pregunto con desconfianza.

Yo recuerdo que hace unas horas lo había acusado de ser alguna clase de pervertido, y esta petición simplemente no ayuda a su caso.

– _Bueno porque…_ Pero yo no lo dejo terminar

–Seguro que no eres uno de esos pedófilos que secuestran jovencitas con sucias intenciones, ¿Verdad? Le pregunto en voz baja y tono acusativo (ante mi último comentario me rio internamente, estoy haciendo esto para vengarme de él y claro esta para asegurarme de que no sea un pedófilo).

– _¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Yo solo quería darte la información que tengo recaudada!_ Steel dice histérico.

No pudiendo contener mi risa dejo salir una carcajada. Y como siempre la gente me mira raro (una chica riéndose sola, ha de estar loca piensan los transeúntes). Mientras me reía no me percate de qué, en el Árcade a pocos metros de distancia de la casa de Steel… Una figura en vestimentas extrañas me observa.

* * *

Un rato después llegamos a su casa… Si es que se le puede llamar así. Para empezar hay un letrero que dice "prohibida la entrada" aun así decido entrar (mi instinto natural es llevarle la contraria a todo). El lugar está hecho un desastre completo; hay escombros, dos estanterías con la mayor parte de los libros quemados, rajaduras y una de las paredes está completamente destruida. La escalera que lleva al segundo piso está destruida también. Lo único en buen estado es un libro en el suelo. En resumen, la casa de Steel había tenido mejores días.

–Hey, pareciera como si hubiera pasado una explosión en tu casa. Le digo algo sorprendida.

– _Sí, es exactamente lo que sucedió._ Steel me responde con simpleza.

Yo me acerco hacia las estanterías primero. Es una pena que tantos libros hayan sido dañados pienso triste, pasando mis manos sobre lo que queda de dichos libros. Solo dos libros han sobrevivido a ser devorados por las llamas, yo los tomo. Al verlos mejor, me percato de que son libretas de anotaciones.

–Steel, esto es lo que vinimos a buscar ¿cierto? Le digo al tiempo que le echo un vistazo a las primeras notas. Las anotaciones tratan sobre información de diferentes Stands. Leo en voz alta el nombre de la primera Stand.

–"Dan Penn". Digo con curiosidad.

– _¡Ah! Ese es el nombre de mi Stand, es como un control-remoto. Su forma es la de incontables manos levitadoras. Puede transformar fragmentos de memoria en registros físicos._

–Interesante. Le contesto, su habilidad es útil pero, de momento no tengo ganas de ahondar en el tema. Así que paso a la siguiente Stand, pero esta vez leo.

–Murderdolls: Permite a las muñecas y maniquís ser controlados a distancia, por medio de una hebra de cabello fijada del usuario. Si son dañadas no le transmiten daño alguno al usuario. La habilidad de esta Stand suena ingeniosa.

Cierro la libreta que estaba leyendo, pues si sigo leyendo llegare tarde al colegio. Por lo que guardo las libretas y voy por el libro en el suelo. Lo levanto y lo ojeo un poco (tengo curiosidad de ver de qué trata).

–Son ese arco y flechas… La causa de esta entera catástrofe…

Que sombrío y misterioso, que significara, pienso rascándome la cabeza intrigada. Pero cuándo me dispongo a leer más… Siento mi radar encenderse y alejo mi mirada del libro, una chica de cabello corto en vestiduras extrañas (su ropa consiste en una blusa y pantalones estilo árabe) aparece de la nada y dice.

–Tú debes ser la usuaria de Stand que ha estado causando todos estos problemas en la ciudad.

¿Esta chica cree que yo estoy causando problemas aquí con mi Stand? ¡Pero si apenas hoy conseguí mi Stand! Como puedo yo estar causándolos si ni siquiera sé de qué problemas me habla.

–Soy una adivina y mi nombre es Rainbow…

–Disculpa, pero yo no soy culpable de nada déjame explicarte…

Yo trato de dialogar primero para no llegar a la violencia pero…

– ¡No trates de engañarme con tus mentiras! Mi trabajo es librar a esta ciudad de ustedes los usuarios de Stand, y me encargare de acabar contigo en este lugar. Al decir lo último ella toma una postura ofensiva.

Yo le miro de reojo con molestia, bien si así es como lo quieres hacer. Guardo el libro en mi maleta junto a las libretas y dejo dicha maleta en el suelo apartándome los más que puedo de ella. Y le hago señas de que venga por mí. Yo no acostumbro pelear pero lo hago cuando no hay opción, yo solo me limito a esquivar y luego cuando se me da la oportunidad lanzo una patada y listo (pues no soy buena dando puñetazos pero mis patadas son muy fuertes).

Rainbow se abalanza en mi dirección y me lanza un golpe hacia la cara, lo esquivo con facilidad. Rainbow amenaza con golpearme nuevamente en el rostro pero esta vez amaga, su verdadero objetivo era mi abdomen, lo evito… O eso creí. Cuándo intento moverme me encuentro con que mi cuerpo no me responde.

¿Qué infiernos pasa? Me digo con temor ¿Qué jodidos me hizo esa chica?

¡Tuck!

– ¡Ugh! Caigo de rodillas al suelo sujetándome el abdomen. Ella me había golpeado en la boca del estómago sacándome todo el aire. Yo había esperado un leve dolor, no este dolor tan grande y punzante que me hace doblarme en el suelo, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe no era normal, pienso entre jadeos.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Eres una debilucha, sin duda tú no eres la causante de las catástrofes en la ciudad, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a perdonarte la vida. Rainbow dice acercándose a mí lentamente y dejando su postura ofensiva, pues piensa que no soy una amenaza.

Al principio pensé en no llamar a Sonic Youth, porque no sé cuáles son sus habilidades pero ya no tengo otra opción. Yo espero hasta que Rainbow se me acerque lo suficiente.

Cuando ella llega a mi lado me toma del cabello y me jala con fuerza levantándome y haciéndome mirarla a los ojos, la fuerza de esta chica definitivamente no era normal (ella es más baja que yo y sin embargo me alza con facilidad).

– ¿Sabes? Eres la usuaria de Stand más patética que he visto. Me dice en tono despectivo.

Siento la presencia de Sonic Youth, él esta enfurecido con esta tipa y quiere atacarla, pero le digo que espere.

– ¿No dirás nada para defenderte? De verdad eres patética.

Entonces le digo a Sonic Youth que actué tan pronto en cuanto le dé la señal, me siento algo insegura al no saber qué va a hacer, pero me pide que confíe en él.

–Rainbow… Mira… A tu derecha. Le digo con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

Ella mira a Sonic Youth con sorpresa, pero él no le da tiempo de reaccionar y toca en su guitarra una melodía que provoca una poderosa ráfaga de viento al instante, la misma manda a volar a Rainbow, estampándola contra las estanterías con fuerza, haciendo que se caigan sobre ella. Rainbow queda debajo de las estanterías y con voz entrecortada dice.

–Koff, koff… Así que… Este es tu poder… Que… Temible. Después de decir eso, Rainbow se desmaya.

Uff (por poco y era mi fin)

– _Rainbow, Stand: Bent Out Of Shape; gracias a su Stand ella posee fuerza sobrehumana, también posee una habilidad que le permite inducir a sus oponentes en hipnosis, por cierto ella no sabe que es usuaria de Stand._

Al escuchar la voz de Steel, doy una gran bocanada de aire y grito.

–Si sabías quien era ella y su habilidad… ¡Porque no me advertiste! Le grito muy enojada. Si hubiera sabido eso antes, habría sacado a Sonic Youth desde el principio, pienso sobándome mi abdomen ¡Ouu! Tendré un moretón ahí mañana.

– _Hehehe… Yo no sabía que ella te seguía, además ¡Tú eres la que tiene el poder de detectar a las personas no yo!_

Ante eso yo me quedo callada. Es cierto, pero estaba distraída y la verdad no sé muy bien cómo funciona ese poder pues no lo he practicado aun, tampoco sé casi nada de Sonic Youth (con lo que acabo de ver parece que tiene que ver con el aire, pero siento que hay más, la habilidad que poseo de ecolocalización tiene que ver con el sonido… ¿Él controlara el sonido y el aire?). Debo aprender lo más pronto posible a utilizar mi habilidad y el de mi Stand porque, si alguien trato de matarme hoy por el simple hecho de tener una Stand no dudo que mañana alguien más lo intente.

Me reincorporo tan pronto recupero el aliento y recojo mi maleta. El golpe que recibí me provoca ganas de vomitar pero lucho por contener mi desayuno en su lugar. Camino hacia la puerta con un poco de molestia pero no salgo. Me quedo recostada a un lado de la pared adyacente a la puerta. Necesito preguntarle un par de cosas a Steel y creo que si salgo de aquí no podré hacer dichas preguntas, al menos no hasta que llegue a casa.

–Steel dime ¿Hay más usuarios de Stand de los que me deba preocupar? Le pregunto no queriendo recibir más sorpresas como la de "Rainbow".

– _Tengo el presentimiento de que hay un usuario de Stand muy cerca de tu escuela, tu destino y el suyo están entrelazados sin duda alguna_ –Steel luego añade con cautela–. _Ten cuidado Michael… Los sirvientes de Dio se encuentra en todas partes, y ellos hacen todo para eliminar a aquellos que se le oponen._

–Steel ¿Rainbow era una sirviente de Dio? Le pregunto curiosa.

– _No, pero tengo el presentimiento de que el usuario de Stand que está en tu escuela posiblemente sea uno de sus sirvientes. Lo que te aconsejo es que a cualquier persona que veas con actitud sospechosa, lo tomes por tu enemigo a menos que demuestre lo contrario, por lo demás no bajes la guardia._ Lo que dice Steel suena lógico.

–Una cosa más, mi Stand ¿Qué puede hacer?

No puedo permitirme andar sin al menos saber cómo defenderme o atacar, dependiendo de lo que me diga planeare algo.

– _Tu Stand, Sonic Youth, es del tipo velocidad; controla la presión del aire y manipula el sonido, la verdad tu Stand posee grandes habilidades y poder, pero a la hora de usar una Stand gana la versatilidad e ingenio del usurario más que las capacidades de dicha Stand._

–Lo que quieres decir es que gana quien haga mejor uso de su Stand ¿cierto?

– _Correcto._

Antes de irme. Me arreglo el cabello lo mejor que puedo, le quito el polvo a mis mallas y falda y acomodo mi blusa (todo lo que me ha sucedido hoy creí que era solo mi imaginación... hasta que sentí el golpe de Rainbow literalmente traerme a la realidad… No sé qué me espera al salir de aquí pero según Steel, hay otro usuario de Stand cerca, solo espero que no sea alguien hostil).

Sin más abro la puerta y me voy con rumbo a la escuela, pero no sin antes llamar a una ambulancia en uno de los teléfonos públicos de por ahí cerca (no podía dejar a esa chica tirada así nada más, mi mamá y papá me criaron mejor que eso).

Por cierto ¿qué hora es?

Le pregunto la hora a una señora mayor mientras la ayudo a cruzar la calle (su casa queda cerca de mi escuela).

¡QUÉ! ¡Son las 8 de la mañana!

Estoy tarde y todo gracias a Rainbow y claro a las preguntas que le hice a Steel.

Bueno ya no importa le doy las gracias haciendo una reverencia a la señora.

–No tienes nada de que agradecerme jovencita, no tenías porqué molestarte en ayudarme estando atrasada pero lo hiciste, _dōmo arigatō_.

Una vez la señora se va. Empiezo a planear que hacer, si voy por la puerta de enfrente o no (si voy por la puerta de enfrente me verán y seguro me gano un castigo por llegar tarde). Al final opte por caminar hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela (detrás de la escuela hay una puerta por la cual puedo entrar y nadie me vera). Después iré directo a la enfermería por algo de hielo para mi estómago, si llego sin que me vean puedo decir que me la pase en la enfermería porque me sentía mal y por eso no entre al salón, lucir inocente sirve de algo a veces (nadie sospechara de mí ni de mi historia, el crimen perfecto, me digo sonriendo astutamente).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Quién es una genio? ¡Mick lo es! ¡Oh sí! Voy caminando con cautela y de putillas por el pasillo de la escuela y nadie me ha visto.

Y lo mejor es que ya casi llego a la enfermería, pienso. Nada puede salir mal.

Paro justo frente a las puertas de la enfermería, abro una de las puertas y me encuentro con la escena de…

– ¡Jojo! ¡Tú! ¿Otra vez una pelea? ¡Aquí, quítate el gorro!

… De la enfermera regañando a Jotaro. El susodicho luce igual que siempre, indiferente, sentado sin importarle el mundo, en una silla junto a una mesa con lo que parece ser unos antisépticos (pero para mí luce gracioso sentado en la silla, con lo grande que es Jotaro, la silla queda pequeña ¡casi no cabe en ella!). Yo no entro del todo solo me quedo ahí parada pues… No quiero que Jotaro me vea (no me siento lista para encararlo todavía), pero al mismo tiempo tengo curiosidad por saber qué hace Jotaro en la enfermería. Él nunca ha salido herido en ninguna pelea al menos eso es lo que he oído decir.

– Doctora, ¿Cuándo se ha herido Jojo en una pelea? ¡No hay oportunidad!

–Cierto…

Escucho las voces de dos chicos venir de adentro, ellos se encuentran en unas camillas (tienen aspecto de delincuentes). Que la enfermería no este vacía es cosa normal, ya que los chicos tienden a fingir estar enfermos porque quieren que la enfermera que esta "buena" los a tienda (típico de los chicos, pienso moviendo mi cabeza).

– ¡Hohoho! Muy bien entonces…–Dice la enfermera en tono jovial–. Creeré eso de que te has caído. Luego toma unas tijeras.

–Hey, ¿Para qué es eso? Jotaro le pregunta a la enfermera con desconfianza.

–Para cortar... Los pantalones. Ella responde agachándose con las tijeras.

–No hace falta–Jotaro dice en su característico tono duro–. Me los quitare, es una pérdida de tiempo cortarlos.

¿Jotaro prefiere quitarse los pantalones antes de cortarlos? Aquello me provoca reír, pero pongo mis manos en mi boca a tiempo para evitar reírme.

– ¡Hohoho! ¡Qué tacaño!

Jotaro es tacaño, quien lo hubiera pensado.

–Bien Jojo les tomaré… ¡La temperatura a estos dos que fijen! La enfermera les dice en tono acusativo a los otros chicos.

¡Lo sabía! Ellos no están enfermos de verdad.

– ¡Es la gripe! ¡Déjenos ir a casa, por favor! Uno de los chicos trata de defenderse.

Yo me encuentro indecisa por un momento, entrar o no entrar, pienso (siento algo de molestia en mi abdomen todavía por lo del golpe). Pongo una mano en mi barbilla y adopto una expresión pensativa (qué hago, espero a que se vaya Jotaro o entro).

Al final me decido.

Fuera inseguridades voy a entrar y pediré hielo y un ungüento para mi golpe (me digo con valor). Justo cuando me decido a entrar varias cosas suceden de repente…

 _(…Aquí es donde comienza… Este es el inicio de tu lucha en contra del destino…)_

Steel habla. Pero no lo escucho porque estoy distraída viendo a Jotaro.

Jotaro está de pie, en sus manos se encuentra un pañuelo y parece que lleva algo escrito ya que puedo reconocer su expresión al leer (un mes y medio de sentarme junto a él ayudo al final).

–… ¿Pero qué es esto? Jotaro dice en una extraña mezcla entre sorprendido y extrañado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora: Okay, no me asesinen ni me tiren a los leones. Lo deje ahí porque estaba muy largo así que decidí dejar el Jotaro vs Kakyoin y mi querida entrometida de Mick para el siguiente cap. En la confrontación con Rainbow quise que Mick despertara y se pusiera a las pilas porque si ella llegaba a la pelea con Kakyoin sin saber algo de su Stand seguro sería historia. Ella tiene una Stand poderosa pero ya todos sabemos que no importa el poder sino el saber usarla.**

 **Para quien no haya jugado 7th stand user. Rainbow es la adivina del Árcade, las habilidades de su Stand no sé cuáles son así que invente lo de la fuerza pero lo de la hipnosis no, actualmente ella hace eso en el juego cuándo tú te enfrentas a ella.**

 **La pelea con Rainbow originalmente sucede en el Árcade pero, a mí me gusta darle algo originalidad a las cosas.**

 **En fin otra cosa que quería aclarar es que, al final deje muerto a Steel (sí Steel es el hombre misterioso del cap anterior y el que te da tu Stand en el juego) tenía pensado dejarlo vivo pues tenía pensado hacer algo con su personaje pero… La idea que tenía no se… ¡DIO! (jajaja disculpen aquel horrido chiste he estado viendo memes de Kono Dio Da, y al mismo tiempo estoy tratando de practicar mis chistes malos para Mick cuando tenga que decir chistes malos más adelante).**

 **Que les parece el cap, saben que tarde porque tuve que reescribir 7 veces el cap desde el principio al fin ¡Dios! ¡Fue súper tedioso, pero divertido!**

 **Aquí les dejo algo sobre Sonic Youth (Sonic Youth es mi Stand favorita de todo el juego).**

 **Stand: Sonic Youth**

 **Rango: Medio**

 **Clase: Velocidad**

 **Poder: C**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Rango: B**

 **Precisión: A**

 **Durabilidad: C**

 **Potencial: B**

 **Una Stand humanoide que puede manipular el sonido y ataca con la presión del aire. Dependiendo de la melodía que toque puede crear poderosas ondas de choque, filosas cuchillas de aire y puede servir como radar basado en la ecolocalización con solo rasguear su guitarra. En adición puede usar hipnosis para inducir varios efectos en oponentes y aliados.**

 **Bien, chao.**


	5. Montaña Rusa

**Disclaimer:** JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders y sus personajes le pertenecen a Araki Hirohiko, 7th Stand User y sus personajes le pertenecen a Nendo Tairiku/Clayman, Mick y su familia me pertenecen a mí.

 _Yare Yare daze_ (cuando habla Steel o cuando hablan en japonés con palabras en romaji)

Yare Yare daze (cuando hablan normalmente)

 **Yare Yare daze** (para enfatizar algo)

 **Adelanto: –** _Kakyoin, ¿este es tu Stand? Es verde y tiene rayas… parece un melón brillante. Dice Jotaro mofándose del Stand._

…

– _¡Hahahahahaha! Oh Dios, eso fue tan anticlimático (me digo con una mano en mi estómago, duele reír pero lo vale)…_

 _Jotaro y él homicida pelirrojo me miran fijamente._

 _¡Ups! Ahí va el factor sorpresa, no era yo si no metía la pata, pienso rascándome la mejilla y sonriendo con nerviosismo._

– _Tú otra vez. Dice Jotaro con molestia._

– _Para mí también es un gusto verte Jotaro. Le contesto sarcástica._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Montaña Rusa:**

 _Camino ondulado, por el cual, gracias al declive, se desliza sobre rieles un vehículo que ocupan las personas por diversión._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

–… ¿Q-qu…?

– ¡Ahh!

– ¿¡Qué está haciendo doctora!?

Cuándo yo me disponía a entrar, algo extraño sucedió. Los chicos en la enfermería notaron algo raro en la doctora.

Y por la expresión confusa en el rostro de Jotaro, él también debe haberlo notado.

¿Qué está pasando? Me pregunto preocupada, agarrándome de la puerta de la enfermería no sabiendo si entrar o no (recordando las palabras de Steel " _tengo el presentimiento de que el usuario de Stand que está en tu escuela posiblemente sea uno de sus sirvientes_ " ¿Vamos cuál es la posibilidad de que uno de los sirvientes del tal Dio este precisamente en la enfermería? Me digo intentando ser positiva)

Así que con cuidado entro a la enfermería y me acerco lo suficiente para ver que está sucediendo. Pero me mantengo a una distancia considerable por seguridad.

¡Fwip! ¡Fwip! ¡Fwip! ¡Fwip!

La doctora comienza a mover su bolígrafo de un lado a otro como si fuera un termómetro. Sus movimientos son erráticos y la tinta del bolígrafo vuela por todas partes.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo…? ¿…Acaso no lo ves? ¡Estoy agitando el termómetro, así bajará el mercurio!

¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Me pregunto empezando a asustarme. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

– ¿El termómetro? Doc… ¡Doctora!

– ¡Eso es un bolígrafo! Dice uno de los chicos en las camillas.

– ¿Un bolígrafo? ¿Estás diciendo que **esto** es un bolígrafo? ¿ **Esto de aquí**? Dice la enfermera moviendo el bolígrafo de forma frenética.

– ¿Esto…? ¿¡… Te parece un **bolígrafo**!?

–Solo… ¿¡… **De verdad son tan estúpidos!?**

Ella grita como si estuviera poseída.

– ¿¡El termómetro…!? ¿¡Les parece un bolígrafo!?

Todo queda en silencio por un momento…

–Pues deberían… Echarle… ¡ **Un vistazo**! La doctora se abalanza en contra de uno de los chicos y lo apuñala en el ojo con el bolígrafo… Él chico parece estar en shock por un segundo… Y luego grita, y yo junto a él, pero sus gritos ahogan al mío.

¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¿Qué está sucediendo? Me digo con las manos en mi boca, tratando de aguantar las ganas de vomitar ante aquella escena tan violenta (Su… Su ojo, pienso, casi hiperventilando… La doctora no para hasta arrancarle el ojo al chico).

–Ella…

Apenas y escucho a Jotaro hablar. Mi cabeza me da vueltas y me siento tan aturdida que solo me quedo mirando sin poder moverme ni apartar la vista.

Ella se voltea a Jotaro (sus ojos están desenfocados y sale espuma de su boca).

– ¿Tú también vas a decirme que esto es un bolígrafo?... **¿JoJo?**

El tono de su voz es siniestro al decir lo último, y lleva la promesa de algún destino particularmente violento para Jotaro si su respuesta no le favorece.

Yo tiemblo llena de temor.

La doctora se abalanza hacia Jotaro.

Yo cierro los ojos no queriendo ver que le sucederá a Jotaro.

– ¡Uooh! Solo escucho el sonido de dolor que hace Jotaro.

Por unos minutos pienso, si debería quedarme o no (Yo no soy particularmente valiente, pero tampoco cobarde… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Aun no sé muy bien cómo utilizar a Sonic Youth, ¿qué tal si solo empeoro las cosas?). Si esa mujer me atrapa estoy muerta, pienso (llevándome las manos a la cabeza y despeinándome en el proceso), yo nunca he estado en una situación como esta. ¿Pero seré capaz de dejar a alguien en apuros solo por miedo? Estoy justo a unos centímetros de las puertas puedo irme… ¡No! Pienso, sea quien sea no lo dejaré, aunque Jotaro sea un bastardo la mayor parte del tiempo, él me salvo el viernes y yo voy a regresarle el favor.

Con nueva determinación me acerco. Me tiemblan las piernas por los nervios, pero mi corazón está firme y decidido. Una de las manos de Sonic Youth se posa sobre mi hombro por un momento y desaparece (siento que él estaba intentando darme seguridad). Le doy las gracias y sigo adelante, pero esta vez mis pasos son firmes igual que mi convicción (porque sé que no estoy sola).

Al avanzar me encuentro con la escena de Jotaro forcejeando con la doctora (y por lo que veo ella logro apuñalarlo pero no en el ojo ¡Gracias a Dios! Pienso dando un suspiro). Pero aun así me mantengo alejada puesto qué, recordando las palabras de Steel nuevamente, ya no tengo duda alguna de que el usuario de Stand del cual él me advirtió sea él causante de todo este lío.

–Kakyoin Noriaki… ¿Habrá sido él quien me lastimó la pierna en las escaleras? Dice Jotaro de forma reflexiva, parece que estaba pensando en voz alta.

–Exactamente… –Dice la voz de un chico de repente. Él está sentado en una de las ventanas, es pelirrojo y lleva un _gakuran_ verde (su figura esta algo ensombrecida, luce intimidante y peligroso).

–Tú... ¡Tú hijo de perra! Jotaro le grita.

–Mi Stand poseyó y controla a esa doctora. Dice al tiempo que saca una marioneta de madera.

–Atacar a mi Stand significa lastimar a la doctora, JoJo. Dice el tal Kakyoin moviendo la marioneta.

Okay Sonic Youth no sé cómo vamos a hacer esto, pero vamos con el factor sorpresa como hicimos con Rainbow. ¿Qué dices? De inmediato siento su aprobación. Esperaremos el momento más oportuno y… ¡Atacaremos!

–Desgraciado… ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

–Ya te lo dije. Me llamo Kakyoin Noriaki, y el nombre de mí Stand es Hierophant Green…

Yo noto que mientras Jotaro estaba hablándole al pelirrojo homicida, su atención está totalmente centrada en la doctora (me parece raro).

–Soy un ser humano, pero le he jurado mi lealtad a **él** , por eso… ¡ **Te mataré**! Al decir lo último vuelve a mover la marioneta, solo que esta vez de manera teatral (este chico si es dramático, pienso, con una ceja arqueada)

¡Twitch! ¡Twitch!

La doctora le entierra más el bolígrafo en la mejilla a Jotaro.

– ¡Argh!

Jotaro logra zafarse de la enfermera.

Lo que pasa a continuación me deja perpleja, porque…

Jotaro Besa a la enfermera.

¡QUÉ! Pienso sorprendida cayéndome para atrás, pero Sonic Youth me atrapa a tiempo (más bien fueron su manos y no él al completo, pero de todas formas le doy las gracias).

Pero las cosas no terminan allí, pues el Stand de Jotaro logra sacarle el Stand que la poseía, con sus dientes.

–No tengo intención de hacerle daño a esta mujer. Jotaro dice con una sonrisa petulante.

Bien parece que él no nos necesita Sonic Youth, me digo aliviada.

–Ahora que pude sacarlo, ya comprendo… Luce como un pedazo de mierda que no puede hacer más que poseer a las personas.

Escuchar lo que Jotaro dice sobre el Stand, me provocan unas inmensas ganas de reír (¡Ahora no Michael! ¡No te rías! Me digo a mi misma intentando resistir el impulso ¡Se fuerte!)

Después de decir eso el Stand de Jotaro saca del todo el Stand de ese chico pelirrojo del cuerpo de la doctora.

–Kakyoin, ¿este es tu Stand? Es verde y tiene rayas… parece un melón brillante. Dice Jotaro mofándose del Stand.

…

– ¡Hahahahahaha! Oh Dios, eso fue tan anticlimático (me digo con una mano en mi estómago, duele reír pero lo vale)…

Jotaro y él homicida pelirrojo me miran fijamente.

¡Ups! Ahí va el factor sorpresa, no era yo si no metía la pata, pienso rascándome la mejilla y sonriendo con nerviosismo (al menos sé qué luche por resistir).

–Tú otra vez. Dice Jotaro con molestia.

–Para mí también es un gusto verte de nuevo Jotaro. Le contesto sarcástica (y pensar que estoy aquí arriesgando mi vida para ayudar a este patán).

–Lárgate mientras puedas y aprende a no meter tu nariz donde no te llaman Zeppeli, yo no me haré responsable de lo que te pase esta vez. Me dice con dureza y severidad.

Que encantador, ya entiendo la razón de que tenga tantas admiradoras, pienso con ironía. Me acerco hasta quedar a su lado.

– ¿Sabes qué? Ahora solo por fastidiarte me voy a quedar. Le digo con terquedad cruzándome de brazos y lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y como el viernes ninguno de los dos estamos dispuestos a ceder (yo gane la vez anterior y voy a ganar hoy también).

–…Lamentarás… Haberlo sacado de su cuerpo, JoJo. El tono amenazante en el que él pelirrojo homicida habla nos hace apartar nuestras miradas y ponernos alerta (algo no anda bien, el sentimiento que tenía de que algo andaba mal se intensifica al doble).

Jotaro le contesta sin temor y de forma seria.

–No intentes hacerte el rudo, puedo ver con claridad las marcas de mis dedos en tu frente… Si aplasto la cabeza de tu Stand como un melón, de seguro tu cabeza explotará también. Para enfatizar su punto Jotaro hace que su Stand ejerza más presión sobre la cabeza del Stand verde.

– ¡Uggh! Kakyoin se queja de dolor.

–Te mantendré así por un momento, te llevaré a ver al viejo. Sé que estará feliz de conocerte… Además, quiero que me digas más sobre Dio.

–¿… Dio? Repito en tono reflexivo sin darme cuenta.

Ese es el nombre del vampiro del cual Steel me hablo (¡genial! Mi día solo acaba de ponerse más complicado, solo me falta la cereza del pastel, pienso masajeándome las sienes).

Al instante el Stand del chico pelirrojo empieza a comportarse de manera extraña, de sus manos, un extraño líquido verde comienza a brotar.

Okay voy a tener que dejar de estar salándome la suerte con esas frases.

– ¿Qué? –Jotaro dice sorprendido–. Está saliendo un fluido verde de sus manos.

Jotaro me toma del brazo y me pone detrás de él (¿No que no te harías responsable de lo que me pasara? Y los hombres dicen que nosotras somos complicadas, pienso, poniendo mis ojos en blanco).

–Ya te lo dije, JoJo… Te dije que lo lamentarías… **¡Mátalo, Stand mío, Hierophant Green!**

– ¡Te dije que no intentaras nada raro! Jotaro grita con preocupación.

Todo parece detenerse por un momento y luego…

El Stand de Kakyoin hace movimientos extraños y cientos de gemas verdes salen disparadas de sus manos.

– **¡Emerald Splash!** Kakyoin grita.

– ¿Qué? Digo sorprendida, Jotaro aprovecha ese instante para empujarme hacia atrás, alejándome de él.

¡Tuck! **¡Crash!**

Caigo al suelo y no mucho después Jotaro sale disparado gracias al ataque del Stand, impactando contra una puerta y destruyendo dicha puerta más una pared.

Él me volvió a salvar. Estúpido y orgulloso hombre, pienso, apretando los puños. Esto solo cementa mi teoría de que él tiene un corazón enterrado debajo de esa actitud de buscapleitos rebelde, y hace que me sea difícil detestarlo.

– ¿Qué tal? Emerald Splash… Lo que lucía como un simple fluido emanando de mi Stand, Hierophant Green… ¡No era más que energía destructiva! Atravesó el pecho de tu Stand, por lo tanto, tus entrañas están completamente destrozadas. Y esa enfermera…

El tono de su voz al decir todo es calmado, como si estuviese hablando del clima.

–Ah… Ah…

Escucho a la doctora quejarse de dolor y alzo mi mirada.

Es entonces cuando me percato del estado de la doctora, sangrando de la cabeza para después colapsar en el suelo, y culminando con ella sangrando en el suelo creando un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

De inmediato siento mi sangre hervir.

– ¿Qué demonios…? Jotaro pregunta con confusión.

Kakyoin habla como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera malo… Como si no le importara la vida de los demás. Aprieto mis puños con tanta fuerza que me hago daño con mis uñas.

–Sé que pude extraerle tu Stand…

–Ya te lo dije… Ataca a mi Hierophant Green y le harás daño a la enfermera. Mi Stand tiene un mayor alcance que el tuyo, pero odia los espacios abiertos. Prefiere esconderse dentro de otras cosas, si lo sacas de su escondite, se enfada. Es por eso que cuando salió por su garganta, la lastimó… ¡Es tu culpa, JoJo! ¡Es tu responsabilidad! ¡Fuiste tú, JoJo! ¡Tú lo hiciste! Si te hubieses dejado asesinar, la pobre enfermera no hubiese salido lastimada. Él pelirrojo homicida grita señalando a Jotaro

Jotaro parece aceptar las palabras de Kakyoin… Pero yo no.

– ¡Cómo te atreves!–Le grito llena de indignación poniéndome de pie–. ¡Tienes el descaro de echarle la culpa a Jotaro en vez de asumir que esto es toda tu culpa! ¡Fue tú Stand y no el de él quien hirió no solo a la doctora, sino que a uno de los chicos que estaban aquí! ¡Tú solo eres un bastardo que no valora las vidas de los demás!

–No necesito que nadie me defienda. Jotaro dice mirando a un lado y con irritación.

¿Y tú si me puedes defender? Hombres, pienso, rodando los ojos (¿quién los entiende?).

–Ah, cierto me había olvidado de ti por unos minutos–Él dice en tono pensativo, y mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo–. Parece que has visto lo que mi Emerald Splash puede hacer. No solo eso, por lo que acabas de decir intuyo que también puedes ver mi Stand… ¿De casualidad eres tú una usuaria de Stand? Su tono deja claro que no es una suposición sino, una afirmación.

Estuve a punto de materializar a Sonic Youth y atacarlo pero me detengo a tiempo (¡Aun no espera! Me digo, él sabe que soy una usuaria de Stand, pero no sabe cómo luce y mucho menos sabe que puede hacer mi Stand, tengo la ventaja allí).

–Yo no te conozco y la verdad mi misión no tiene nada que ver contigo así que si te mantienes al margen no saldrás lastimada, pero al contrario si haces un solo movimiento en falso, acabaras igual que estos dos que yacen en el suelo. Me dice en tono serió.

Pero lo ignoro a favor de comunicarme con mi Stand (Sonic Youth, dime ¿Hay alguna manera de que lo ataques e inmovilices sin tener que destruir algo? Porque estamos en la escuela y quiero evitar destruir la enfermería, enseguida siento su confirmación). Bien este chico es pan comido.

Sonrío de lado y me echo hacia atrás.

 _(… ¡Es tu turno! Él es una de aquellas personas de las que te advertí… ¡Alguien encargado de eliminar a aquellos que se oponen a Dio!)_

Oigo a Steel susurrarme pero no me muevo. Aun no es el momento.

– ¿Intentas levantarte? Kakyoin le pregunta a Jotaro.

Con algo de dificultad Jotaro se pone de pie.

–Qué tristeza… Si tuviese que compararte con algo, sería con un saco de arena ante un boxeador–Kakyoin le dice a Jotaro de manera condescendiente–. Solo te levantaste para recibir una paliza.

Jotaro no se inmuta ante sus comentarios. Y alza su mirada, su gorro le cubre un ojo, sangra de la mejilla del agujero provocado por el bolígrafo y en sus labios hay sangre producto de la técnica del Stand de Kakyoin. Para todos los intentos y propósitos él debería llevar las de perder pero no, yo no lo conozco bien pero si algo sé de Kujo Jotaro es que él simplemente es, **fuerte.**

–Yo, Kujo Jotaro, he sido etiquetado de rebelde. Suelo destrozar a mis oponentes cuando peleo, algunos de ellos siguen hospitalizados. Una vez, le di una lección a un profesor descerebrado. No ha regresado a la escuela desde entonces. En los restaurantes que me sirven comida asquerosa, me aseguro de no pagar la cuenta. Sin embargo… Incluso yo…

Él dice apretando un puño.

–…Reconozco un mal despreciable cuando lo veo. La maldad es utilizar a los débiles por tu propio bien y luego pisotearlos… ¡En especial a una mujer! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que hiciste! –Jotaro le grita señalándolo–. Ni tus víctimas ni la ley pueden ver tu Stand, es por eso que… ¡Yo te juzgaré! Jotaro dice lo último ajustando su gorro.

– ¿Mal? Te equivocas. El mal se refiere a los perdedores, la justicia le pertenece al ganador… ¡Él último en quedar de pie!–Al Kakyoin decir eso su Stand se comienza a mover por lo que veo se está preparando para atacar–. ¡El método es irrelevante!

Del Stand de Kakyoin surgen varios tentáculos y todos salen disparados en dirección a Jotaro. Él los esquiva saltando en un escritorio el cual termina destruido. Luego utiliza la pared y toma impulsa para saltar y evitar los tentáculos. Al final patea la mesa de accesorios de la enfermería en dirección hacia Kakyoin para distraerlo.

Bien parece que es mi turno.

¡Sonic Youth inmovilízalo!

Justo cuando el Stand de Kakyoin está apunto de atrapar a Jotaro… Se detiene.

Kakyoin se queda en shock por un segundo, después dirige su mirada en mi dirección, pero se nota que le cuesta demasiado.

–Tú, q-que me hiciste m-mi cuerpo… me siento a-aturdido ¿cómo? Dice con dificultad. El chico es inteligente, pero ya es tarde.

–Actualmente fue mi Stand, y está justo a tu lado. Le digo de forma afable.

Ambos quedan sorprendidos, pues Sonic Youth se encuentra a la derecha de Kakyoin; habiendo terminado de rasguear su guitarra, y ninguno de los dos se había percatado de él hasta que yo hable (Mi Stand es tan veloz que ni siquiera yo sé cuándo se movió, empezó o termino de tocar).

Lo que ocurrió fue simple; Sonic Youth utilizo su velocidad para llegar, rasguear su guitarra y tocar una melodía, que indujera a Kakyoin en un estado de semi-hipnosis (la hipnosis es buena cuando no eres tú quien está siendo hipnotizado).

– ¿Sabías que yo solo estaba pretendiendo quedarme al margen?–Le digo con una sonrisa burlona a Kakyoin–. Y sí, mi Stand es quien te causo ese estado de adormecimiento.

– ¿Pero qué diablos?–Pregunta Jotaro curioso–. Entonces tú…

–Sí tengo un Stand, aunque acabo de obtenerlo hoy en la mañana–Luego miro a Sonic Youth–. Buen trabajo y gracias Sonic Youth. Le digo con gratitud y él desaparece.

–Yare Yare daze. Jotaro dice tomando su gorro y ocultando su mirada.

–Bien ¿qué estas esperando para terminar con esto Jotaro? Le digo y antes de que él me ponga un pero con el argumento de "porque lo ayude y no necesito tu ayuda" cosa.

–Tú me salvaste dos veces, el viernes y hoy. A mí no me gusta ser malagradecida, esta es solo mi manera de retribuirte. Le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Él me mira por unos segundos y luego hace un "Tch" pero sonríe de medio lado.

–Bien en ese caso…

El Stand de Jotaro toma por el cuello al Stand de Kakyoin y lo sacude violentamente, después le da un golpe con tal fuerza que le voltea el rostro.

– ¡OraOraOraOraOraOraOra!

Y a continuación le da una golpiza brutal. Culminando con el Stand de Jotaro dándole un último golpe tan fuerte que lo estampa contra el techo y rompe la ventanas de la escuela.

–Que Stand más poderoso…

Kakyoin dice antes de desmayarse.

–Es cierto que pudiste lastimar su pecho… Me alegro de que no sea un Stand débil, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que se volverá aún más violento. Jotaro parece estar pensando en voz alta, mientras camina en dirección hacia la doctora. Pero se detiene y estando de espaldas dice.

–Eso estuvo cerca… Gracias.

Al principio me cuesta creer que me está dando las gracias. Woah, sinceramente no me esperaba eso.

–No fue nada. Le digo con una sonrisa aunque sé que no la verá. Tal vez podamos llegar a ser amigos algún día, pienso.

–Tú… No lo aparentas, pero… Tú, ¿No serás una seguidora del tal Dio también? Él me pregunta en tono inquisitivo.

¿Él sospecha que yo soy seguidora de ese vampiro? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió eso? Da igual mejor me apresuro a contestar antes de que se le ocurra atacarme o algo.

–No, ¿puedo inquirir a que se debe dicha pregunta? Le digo tratando de actuar natural, pero estoy algo nerviosa.

–Hace unos minutos atrás tú mencionaste su nombre, pero lo dijiste en un tono que indicaba claramente que te sonaba familiar. Él me dice con una serenidad que me recuerda a la calma que precede a una tormenta.

En palabras simples… Ahora sí la jodí. ¡Mierda!

Si lo niego el problema sería mucho más grande de lo que ya es, okay, no sé cómo saldré de esta pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

–La verdad es, que sé algo de él pero no mucho. Le digo sin más.

Jotaro no dice nada por un tiempo y se enfoca en revisar el estado de la doctora (él se agacha y le echa un vistazo). Cosa que me pone nerviosa, porque no sé qué esperar de él, o cual será su próxima acción. Cuando pienso que ya no hablara…

–Parece que sus heridas no son mortales. Él dice irguiéndose otra vez y mirándome.

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Una explosión de gas? Se escuchan las voces de algunas personas en el pasillo.

– ¡Vino de la enfermería!

– ¡Que nadie abandone el salón de clases! Grita un profesor.

–Supongo que ellos se encargarán. Jotaro dice tomando al chico pelirrojo y colocándoselo en el hombro.

–Hey, que estás haciendo ¿A dónde pretendes ir? Le pregunto en un susurro acercándome a él.

–Hoy a faltaré a clases…

Jotaro dice acercándose a la ventana, bien no lo culpo yo estoy pensando hacer lo mismo, pues no quiero que me encuentren aquí con todo este desastre, y después del ajetreo de hoy quiero darme una ducha y descansar.

–… Y tú vienes conmigo. Jotaro dice con una total finalidad. Y antes de que me niegue o salga huyendo; el Stand de Jotaro se hace visible y me toma por la parte de atrás de mi blusa, me levanta, y comienza a andar.

–H-hey, ¿a dónde me llevas? Le pregunto con voz temblorosa (Jotaro no me asusta, pero su Stand sí).

–Tú y ese chico me dirán lo que saben sobre Dio. Él dice sin más empezando a salir por la ventana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Residencia Kujo.**

– ¡Mi Jotaro debe estar acordándose de su madre en la escuela! –La señora Kujo dice abrazando una foto de Jotaro con afecto–. Es como si nuestros corazones estuviesen conectados.

Así que esa es su madre, pienso (ellos no se parecen casi en nada y sus personalidades son tan distintas, je, me recuerdan a mi mamá y a mí; ella es elegante y sería y yo torpe y efusiva).

–Claro que no. Jotaro le responde con indiferencia.

Como la señora Kujo se encontraba de espaldas no se percató de la presencia de Jotaro y se sobresaltó, lo que provoca que deje caer el retrato de Jotaro al suelo.

– ¡Hey! ¡Se más amable con tu madre! Le digo con desaprobación y cruzándome de brazos.

La respuesta de Jotaro ante mi reprimenda es chasquear su lengua en señal de molestia y decirle a su Stand que me suelte, él creía que caería al suelo de trasero pero no. Termine cayendo en una postura de ballet, en específico Croise devant y para echarle más leña al fuego le guiño un ojo. Puedo sentir su irritación pero, al final Jotaro termina ignorándome (su reacción me divierte, antes él solo me ignoraba y ya). Quería seguir molestándolo pero…

–Nhhh…Nghhh ahhhh.

Kakyoin empieza a quejarse de dolor. Y de repente me siento mal por él, de cierto modo él está herido por mi culpa (pienso, agachando mi cabeza).

En ese momento la mamá de Jotaro decide hablar.

– ¡J-Jotaro! ¿¡Qué sucedió en la escuela!? ¿¡Quiénes son esas personas!? –Su madre dice genuinamente preocupada–. ¡Él está todo ensangrentado! ¿No habrás… Sido tú quien lo hirió? Ella le pregunta con aprensión.

–Esto no es asunto tuyo–Él le responde secamente y luego añade–. Estoy buscando al viejo, qué pereza me da buscarlo en esta casa tan enorme. Él dice al tiempo que camina con Kakyoin aun en su hombro (creo que ya va siendo hora de al menos llamarlo por su apellido, en vez de llamarlo pelirrojo homicida).

–Creo que tu abuelo está en el salón de té, con Avdol-san. Ella dice agarrada del fusuma. Cuando pienso que Jotaro se irá él regresa y se me acerca

–Bien, ten Zeppeli, tú llevaras a Kakyoin mientras yo voy a hablar con ellos. Él dice depositando a Kakyoin en mis brazos.

–Jotaro, ¿por qué tengo que llevarlo yo? No es que no quiera, pero él es más grande que yo y de seguro pesa aún más. Le pregunto algo confusa.

A lo que Jotaro me responde.

–Porque eres molesta. Y se va.

…

– ¡Jotaro! ¡Eso no es justo! Le grito tratando de actuar enojada pero la verdad solo me dan ganas de reír, ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que él tuviera sentido del humor. Ja si Jotaro cree que me enojare por eso está muy equivocado, pero Jotaro me las pagara. Me pongo a Kakyoin en el hombro. Creo que esto de llevarlo yo, no funcionara (el pesa mucho).

Antes de irse él vuelve a detenerse una última vez.

–Oye. Jotaro dice dirigiéndose a su madre.

– ¿Sí?

–Luces un poco pálida esta mañana, ¿Estas bien?

Ella queda sorprendida por un momento y luego le contesta con efusividad haciendo la señal de victoria con una de sus manos.

– ¡Sí! ¡Muy bien, gracias!

Jotaro mira fijamente a su madre por un segundo y luego se va. La señora Kujo se queda un rato mirando a Jotaro con las manos en las caderas hasta que él desaparece.

– ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido–La señora Kujo me dice en tono jovial pero con curiosidad al mismo tiempo–. Disculpa pero, ¿eres tu amiga de mi Jotaro?

Estuve a punto de decirle que no, pero su mirada esperanzada me lo impidió.

–Sí. Le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa, Jotaro y yo apenas y tenemos algún tipo de camaradería nacida de vencer a un tipo que quería matarlo. Pero decirle no a esta mujer sería como tirar a un cachorro a la calle, mientras llueve, o sea horrible.

–Oh– Ella dice sorprendida y después me da un abrazo de medio lado (yo me tenso un poco pues ella me lastima el abdomen, pero no digo nada ojala no se dé cuenta) y con una sonrisa me dice–. ¡Qué bien! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

–Eh si, disculpe señora Kujo, ¿Puede darme un vaso de agua? Por favor es que tengo sed. Le digo, para distraerla y aprovechar el tiempo que se va, preguntándole a Steel como explicar mi conocimiento sobre el dichoso vampiro ese (sospecho que es un tema muy delicado).

–Está bien, volveré enseguida ¿Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?

–Michael.

– ¿Michelle? ¡Qué bonito nombre!

–Espere señora Kujo mi nombre es…

Pero ella no me da tiempo de explicarle nada y se va. Técnicamente ese es mi nombre, pero mi mamá me quiso poner la versión que le gusto más.

Uff, ni modo pues a lo que iba. Dejo a Kakyoin en el suelo y busco mi maleta (¿Dónde está mi maleta? Me pregunto un poco asustada ¿Qué tal si se me quedo en la escuela? Pienso, buscándola frenéticamente, estuve a solo un paso de ponerme a gritar histérica… Hasta que recuerdo que la llevo encima). Paso una de mis manos por mi frente, todo este lío de Stands, vampiros megalómanos y sus seguidores fanáticos me tiene algo estresada. Es mejor que llame a Steel antes de que llegue la señora Kujo.

–Okay Steel, como le explico a Jotaro lo del el vampiro sin tener que decirle sobre ti, porque es obvio que no puedo decirle lo de salvar el futuro porque sé que no me creería. Le digo, al instante me responde.

– _Simple, tú no sabes esto pero, tu familia tiene un antecedente de luchar contra lo sobrenatural. Y tu antepasado lucho con Dio, su nombre era William A. Zeppeli. Dile que tú aprendiste sobre Dio gracias a tu antepasado, que fue una historia que te contó un familiar._ Bien eso no me lo esperaba. Mi familia luchaba con vampiros. Ahora tengo curiosidad por saber más.

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle más.

La señora Kujo entra con el vaso de agua.

–Aquí, toma querida. Me dice con una sonrisa.

–Gracias. Le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa tomando el vaso y bebiéndome el agua. Cuando acabo le pregunto dónde debo dejar el vaso, pero ella me dice que se lo de que no hay problema y se lo lleva pero no antes de decirme que traerá snacks y el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Llamo a Sonic Youth y le pido que me ayude a llevar a Kakyoin. Sonic Youth alza a Kakyoin con facilidad y se lo coloca al hombro.

–Sonic Youth, ¿tú sabes dónde está el salón de té? Le pregunto y él me hace señas de que lo siga. Mi Stand es mucho más alto que yo, es casi del tamaño de Jotaro y obvio él tiene mucha más fuerza que yo. Él me ha ayudado mucho el día de hoy, y aún sigue ayudándome, de verdad estoy agradecida de tenerlo (sobre todo porque nunca más volveré a perderme, hehehe).

* * *

Cuando llego al salón del té, en lo primero que me fijo es en los dos hombres aparte de Jotaro que están allí. El mayor de los dos me recuerda a Jotaro, con un cuerpo robusto y musculoso a pesar de estar ya viejo (supongo que este es "el viejo" del cual hablaba Jotaro). Él otro hombre es de descendencia africana, y también es fornido y musculoso. ¿Habrá alguna convención de fisiculturistas de la que no me haya enterado? Ante mi último pensamiento me rio.

Jotaro y los otros dos se percatan de mi presencia. Parece que me reí demasiado alto.

–Hehe, hola. Les digo con una sonrisa avergonzada y saludándolos con una mano (Debí haberlo esperado, ser torpe es como mi tarjeta de presentación). En fin, entro y le pido a Sonic Youth que deje a Kakyoin en el tatami, luego él desaparece. Él salón de té es algo pequeño así que me quedo de pie, yo me encuentro a la izquierda de Jotaro.

–Hola, tú debes ser la chica de la que mi nieto habla, mi nombre es Joseph Joestar y este de aquí es mi amigo Avdol–El señor Joestar me dice con cordialidad señalando a Avdol, el cual asiente en mi dirección a modo de saludo, Avdol se encuentra sentado y el señor Joestar esta agachado–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Él me pregunta con cortesía.

–Michael Castillo. Le digo, ese es parte de mi nombre, no me siento segura dándole mi nombre completo a un extraño.

– ¿Michelle Castillo? Suena español, pero por tu aspecto y acento digo que eres Latinoamericana con un padre o madre europeo. Ahora dirás "¿Y cómo sabes eso?"

– ¿Y cómo sabes eso? Yo me quedo estupefacta ¿pero qué rayos?

–Hahaha, no te preocupes es solo un truco pero no me equivoco ¿o sí? Él me dice en tono alegre levantando una ceja.

Yo solo atino a asentir anonada por lo que él hizo, eso fue sorprendente.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Jotaro habla.

–Ella miente, su nombre es Michael y su apellido es Zeppeli no Castillo. Dice él muy imbécil de Jotaro.

–Yo dije mi nombre bien, se pronuncia y suena igual a Michelle y mi apellido es Castillo-Zeppeli solo que me registraron con el apellido Zeppeli en la escuela–Le digo refunfuñando–. Eres un entrometido.

– ¿No te mordiste la lengua al decir eso? Jotaro me contesta mordaz, el "Tú eres la persona más entrometida que conozco" queda implícito.

Mientras Jotaro y yo estamos discutiendo, la expresión del señor Joestar cambia.

– ¿Zeppeli? Joseph dice con confusión, él había escuchado ese apellido antes ¿Pero dónde? Daba igual él tenía que preguntarle sobre Dio a la chica, ella no aparentaba ser peligrosa pero a veces las apariencias engañan, tal vez la chica no fuera una enemiga pero uno nunca puede estar seguro.

–Disculpa, pero Jotaro nos dijo que tú sabes un poco sobre Dio ¿Te molestaría decirnos lo que sabes? El señor Joestar dice de forma sería. Al hablar el señor Joestar, Avdol se tensa y Jotaro se ajusta su gorro.

Sabía que este tema era delicado, pero ¿Qué tan delicado es?

Okay, vamos con el plan de Steel.

–Bien, para empezar. Lo que sé es que; él tal Dio es un vampiro megalómano con más seguidores de los que tienen las estrellas de rock, y que es peligroso. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque al parecer mi ancestro un tal William A. Zeppeli lucho con él, mi abuela me contó todo, aparte de eso no sé más y nunca en mi vida lo he visto. Al principio no creí nada de esto, pero el tener un Stand y enfrentarme a uno de los seguidores de dicho vampiro fueron prueba suficiente. Les digo con toda la sinceridad que puedo transmitir (yo no estoy mintiendo les he dicho casi toda la verdad lo único que hice fue sustituir a Steel por mi abuela).

Todo parece estar bien…

– ¡OH MY GOD!

Hasta que el señor Joestar grita de repente sobresaltándome y haciéndome caer al suelo.

Ouch, me digo sobándome mi parte posterior, me golpee el trasero. ¿Por qué el señor Joestar estará alterado? Pienso con curiosidad. Mejor me pongo de pie.

Me levanto y estoy a punto de preguntarle al señor Joestar que le sucede cuando…

– ¡Perteneces a la familia Zeppeli! ¡La familia de Caesar! Joseph grita sorprendido, Recordando todo al instante. William Zeppeli había sido el abuelo de Caesar.

–Oh, usted conoció a mi abuelo. Le digo sonriendo de forma amable. Eso lo explica todo.

De nuevo pienso que todo está bien pero…

– ¡OH MY GOD! ¡ERES LA NIETA DE CAESAR! Joseph grita aún más histérico que antes, pero esta vez lleva sus manos a sus mejillas y sus ojos están tan abiertos que parece que se le van a salir.

La vista hubiera sido cómica… Si no me hubiese caído al suelo de nuevo. De aquí saldré sin trasero, pienso suspirando.

–Yare Yare daze–Jotaro dice molesto por toda la conmoción que su abuelo está causando–. Deja de hacer escandalo viejo o me voy de aquí. Jotaro dice a modo de amenaza.

–Señor Joestar no cree que deberíamos mostrarle la foto para asegurarnos. Avdol le dice al señor Joestar tratando de disipar la tensión en el ambiente.

¿Foto? ¿Qué foto? Pienso intrigada.

–Oh, sí, tienes razón. Joseph dice recobrando la compostura (no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada inquisitiva a la nieta de Caesar. Jotaro y la nieta de Caesar encontrándose y en la misma escuela, Ja, la ironía del destino).

El señor Joestar saca una foto de su bolsillo, extiende su mano y me la entrega.

–Ten, dime si lo reconoces.

Me encojo de hombros y miro la foto tengo curiosidad por ver como luce el tal Dio.

…

Todos notan la expresión desconcertada en el rostro de Michael al mirar la foto.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo reconoces? Joseph dice con preocupación.

–Señor Joestar…

Michael dice con el rostro ensombrecido, sosteniendo la foto con manos temblorosas.

Jotaro y Avdol intercambian miradas interrogantes pero no dicen nada. No pudiendo resistir el suspenso Joseph vuelve a hablar.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¡Habla Michael!

…

–Señor Joestar… ¿Por qué tiene fotos de un hombre semi-desnudo? ¿Y por qué me las muestra? Michael le pregunta con una ceja arqueada y en tono serio al señor Joestar.

– ¡QUÉ!–Joseph grita y se apresura a aclarar la situación moviendo sus manos airadamente– ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Ese es Dio!

–Hahahaha, solo bromeaba. Les digo con una sonrisa.

Enseguida siento la mirada de irritación que Jotaro me manda, puedo ver la desaprobación en el rostro de Avdol y escucho al señor Joestar mascullar por lo bajo "esto es el karma".

Es obvio que no les gusto mi broma. No me sorprende, por lo general la gente difícilmente se ríe de mis bromas o chistes.

–Yo jamás he visto a este hombre en mi vida. Les digo ya sin bromear y con sinceridad.

–Bien pasemos al siguiente asunto entonces. Avdol dice señalando a Kakyoin.

* * *

El señor Joestar y Avdol evalúan el estado de Kakyoin. Ellos se quedan en silencio por un momento…

–Esto no está nada bien, ya es demasiado tarde. Dice el señor Joestar.

–No… ¡De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer por él! ¡Señor Joestar! Le digo genuinamente angustiada por Kakyoin. Admito que quería patearle los bajos hace unas horas pero de ahí a desearle la muerte ¡Jamás!

–Ya no tiene salvación, morirá en unos cuantos días. El señor Joestar dice en tono grave.

Jotaro no dice ninguna palabra, solo observa silenciosamente.

–Jotaro, Michael. No es su culpa–El señor Joestar se dirige a Jotaro y a mí–. Verán, la razón por la que este hombre le juró lealtad a Dio, y vino a matar a Jotaro...

El señor Joestar dice levantando una de sus manos, y llevándola hacía la frente de Kakyoin. Para posteriormente quitar su cabello… Revelando alguna especie de pústula horrible y palpitante, aquella cosa tenia aspecto de araña.

¡Qué jodidos es eso! Me digo con algo de mortificación.

– ¿Qué es eso? Jotaro dice extrañado.

–Esa cosa… Pareciera que tiene vida. Digo asqueada.

– ¿Dices que esta es la razón por la que le juró lealtad a Dio? Jotaro dice con una expresión desconcertada.

– ¿Cómo? Le pregunto confundida.

–Es un "brote de carne" que está constituido por las células de Dio, está conectado con su cerebro–Avdol responde la incógnita que ambos (Jotaro y yo) tenemos–. Este pequeño brote de carne le fue implantado en el cerebro, para afectar su mente. En otras palabras, este brote de carne es una especie de mando, que evoca ciertas emociones…

– ¡Carisma! –Grita el señor Joestar de improvisto–. ¡El sentimiento que lleva a un soldado a obedecer a un dictador! ¡Los sentimientos que llevan a un creyente a seguir a un líder de culto!

El señor Joestar cierra los ojos por un momento y aprieta un puño en señal de indignación, y después señala a Kakyoin.

– ¡Este Joven admiraba a Dio y le juró lealtad! – El abuelo de Jotaro grita y se queda en silencio por un segundo–. Dio es un ente carismático, razón por la cual puede controlar a las personas con su aplastante habilidad para atraerlas. Así fue como Dio logró que Kakyoin viniera a matarte.

Entonces fue por eso que… " _Soy un ser humano, pero le he jurado mi lealtad a él, por eso… ¡Te mataré!" "¿Qué tal? Emerald Splash… Lo que lucía como un simple fluido emanando de mi Stand, Hierophant Green… ¡No era más que energía destructiva! Atravesó el pecho de tu Stand, por lo tanto, tus entrañas están completamente destrozadas. Y esa enfermera…"_

–Dio lo estaba controlando ¿verdad? Le digo al señor Joestar cabizbaja y apretando mis puños (Ese tal Dio es la peor basura que pueda existir, utilizo a Kakyoin como su títere y le obligo a hacerle daño a otros).

–Sí, eso es básicamente lo que hizo. El señor Joestar me responde.

–Extírpaselo. Jotaro le dice a su abuelo sin más preámbulo.

El señor Joestar niega con su cabeza.

–El cerebro es un órgano muy delicado. Si llegara a moverse durante la extracción, podríamos causarle mucho daño.

Kakyoin parpadea lo que significa que está a punto de despertar, pero él único que se percata de aquello es Jotaro.

–Michael, Jotaro–Avdol dice nuestros nombres para llamar nuestra atención–. Les contaré algo que sucedió hace cuatro meses… En el Cairo, Egipto…

Avdol dice sudando, con los ojos cerrados y visiblemente perturbado.

– ¡Conocí a Dio! –Avdol grita abriendo los ojos–. Yo era un adivino, tengo una tienda en el zoco Jan el-Jalili. Esa noche había luna llena… Él… Se encontraba en las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso de mi tienda. Sentía como su gélida mirada invadía mi alma. Su cabello rubio dorado, su piel pálida casi fantasmal y su enigmático atractivo me indicaban que no me encontraba frente a un ser humano…

A medida que Avdol hablaba yo me sentía más y más inmersa en su historia.

* * *

–… Y corrí por el laberíntico zoco hasta asegurarme de haberlo perdido. De otra manera, al igual que este jovencito, hubiese utilizado sus brotes de carne para convertirme en uno de sus seguidores. Dice Avdol.

–Y hubieses muerto pocos años más tarde con tu cerebro completamente carcomido. Finaliza el señor Joestar mirando a Kakyoin.

– ¿En serio no hay nada que hacer por él? Pregunto negándome a creer que no hay solución.

– ¿Muerto? –Dice Jotaro avanzando en dirección a Kakyoin–. Un momento, Kakyoin… ¡Aún no ha muerto!

Al instante el Stand de Jotaro se manifiesta.

No sé qué pretende hacer Jotaro, pero…

– ¡Se lo arrancare con mi Stand! Jotaro dice sin más.

– ¡Eso es Jotaro! ¡Hazlo! Le digo dándole ánimo y alzando un puño. Aun no sé si funcionara, lo que sea que él planea, pero es mejor hacer algo que no hacer nada.

– ¡Michael no lo animes! ¡Acaso no escuchaste lo que Avdol y yo dijimos! –Me dice el señor Joestar en tono de reprimenda–. ¡Espera, Jotaro! El señor Joestar dice poniéndose de pie.

– ¡No me toques, anciano!

Jotaro le grita a su abuelo pero sin mirarlo, pues toda su atención está centrada en sacar el brote de carne.

–Lo retiraré sin dañar su cerebro, mi Stand puede moverse con tanta precisión que puede atrapar hasta una bala.

– ¡Detente! ¡Ese brote de carne está vivo! –El señor Joestar dice en tono preocupado–. ¿No entiendes por qué una parte del brote se encuentra fuera del cuerpo?

La mano del Stand de Jotaro está justo por tomar el brote pero…

– ¡Hay una razón por la cual ni el mejor de los cirujanos podría extraerlo! El señor Joestar vuelve a gritar y en ese mismo instante…

El Stand de Jotaro toma el brote y del brote se producen unos tentáculos que atacan a Jotaro, pero él no se inmuta y se mantiene estoico como siempre.

– ¡Maldita sea! –Dice Joseph preocupado.

– ¡El brote de carne liberó uno de sus tentáculos y lo ataco! –Avdol dice con aprensión–. ¡Esto está mal! ¡Déjalo, JoJo!

– ¡Intentará apoderarse del cerebro de quien intente extraerlo! Dice el señor Joestar.

¡Oh Dios! ¡No quiero ver esto! Me digo tapándome los ojos (pero aun así sigo mirando en medio de un espacio dejado entre mis dedos).

El brote de carne sigue moviéndose por la mano de Jotaro.

–Nghh…

Jotaro se queja de dolor pero no se detiene.

Kakyoin abre sus ojos.

–Tú…

–No te muevas, Kakyoin. Si me equivoco, puedes despedirte de tu cerebro. Jotaro le dice a Kakyoin.

–Esa cosa…

Digo casi en un murmullo.

– ¡Aléjate, JoJo! ¡Esa cosa ya llego a tu rostro! Avdol le grita a Jotaro e intenta detenerlo pero…

– ¡Aguarda, Avdol! –El señor Joestar detiene a Avdol con un brazo extendido–. Mi nieto es todo un hombre… A pesar de tener esa cosa en su cuerpo, no ha perdido la calma… ¡Ni él ni su Stand han perdido el control! Se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

– ¡Lo logró! Avdol dice.

– ¡Sí! Grito aliviada y feliz con las manos arriba.

– ¡Uoooh! Jotaro grita.

En el momento que el Stand de Jotaro saco el brote de carne de su brazo.

– ¡Overdrive! El señor Joestar lo destruye incinerándolo con una especie de técnica.

Kakyoin se sienta, inspecciona su herida en la frente, y le pregunta a Jotaro.

– ¿Por…? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme?

Kakyoin y Jotaro, ambos se miran a los ojos por un segundo.

–Ni idea, para ser sincero… No estoy seguro. Jotaro dice caminando y dándole la espalda a Kakyoin.

Yo observo los ojos algo acuosos de Kakyoin y me conmuevo. Yo odio ver a las personas llorar porque me hace querer llorar también.

–Pst, no le hagas caso–Yo le digo con una sonrisa amable a Kakyoin y acercándome a él, le ofrezco mi mano–. Él suele fingir que no le importa la gente pero es mentira yo lo sé, él ya me ha salvado dos veces. Mi nombre es Zeppeli Michael no te digo mi nombre completo porque mi otro apellido sería difícil de pronunciar para ti, Mi nombre se pronuncia como Michelle y no, no es por Michael Jackson que me nombraron así. Le digo sonriéndole cándidamente.

–Mi nombre es Kakyoin Noriaki gusto en conocerte. Me responde él de manera cortes dándome la mano.

Kakyoin parece estar algo incómodo (es obvio que se siente culpable por lo que paso hoy en la enfermería). Así que decido tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor con uno de mis chistes (apenas los escuche se dará cuenta de que hay cosas peores en el mundo).

–Hey, sabes ¿por qué las naranjas no tienen cuernos?

Él se me queda viendo con confusión y luego niega con la cabeza.

– ¡Porque si no, serían toronjas! Le digo con entusiasmo y espero a que me mire raro o algo, pero sorprendentemente Kakyoin se ríe.

Al final los dos reímos por un rato.

Mientras, Jotaro se ajusta el gorro, el señor Joestar y Avdol niegan con la cabeza en señal de resignación pero… Al final ellos sonríen.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Terminé. La señora Kujo dice en su característico tono alegre, acabando de vendarle la frente a Kakyoin.

–Muchísimas… Gracias. Kakyoin le agradece a la señora Kujo.

–Tu nombre era Kakyoin-kun ¿no? Deberías descansar–La señora Kujo le dice en tono maternal a Kakyoin–. Puedes pasar la noche aquí, papá prepara su futon.

– ¿Por qué yo? Con lo que detesto la idea de dormir en el suelo. El señor Joestar se queja golpeando en el tatami con una mano.

Parece un niño, pienso, riendo.

–Bien ahora es tu turno Michelle-chan. Ella me dice dulcemente.

¿Qué?

–No pienses que no note que cuando te ábrase antes, te tensaste, estas herida en tu abdomen ¿cierto?

La señora Kujo es muy observadora.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes Michael? Me pregunta el señor Joestar preocupado.

–Fue mi culpa, yo te hice daño…

Kakyoin dice apretando sus puños.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Tú no tienes la culpa–Me apresuro a aclarar el malentendido–. Antes de ir a la escuela una chica loca quiso matarme por tener un Stand, resulta que ella tenía un Stand, y podía usar su poderes algo sobre fuerza sobrehumana e hipnosis. Me golpeo en la boca del estómago y bien estoy algo resentida por aquel golpe.

–Por eso fue que fuiste a la enfermería ¿no? Jotaro me pregunta serio.

–Sí fue por eso. Le respondo.

–Que paso con la chica. A Jotaro le gusta indagar mucho.

–Nada, le gane. Mi Stand es de tipo velocidad así que, cuando menos lo esperaba saque a Sonic Youth y la mande literalmente a volar en un santiamén–Le digo inflando el pecho en señal de orgullo–. Las habilidades de mi Stand tienen que ver con controlar la presión del aire entre otras cosas. La chica quedo desmayada pero llame la ambulancia para que la atendieran antes de irme a la escuela.

–Tu Stand, ¿Es de tipo velocidad? Nunca había oído de un Stand de ese tipo. Dime ¿Sabes que tan veloz es? Avdol me pregunta con curiosidad.

Pero antes de que responda.

–Ven, querida, déjame ver ese golpe. La señora Kujo me dice haciendo un ademan para que me acerque.

Me salve de tener que decir que no sé, Je.

Yo camino hacia ella, y cuando quedo enfrente de la señora Kujo me siento y empiezo a subirme la blusa pero solo un poco. Kakyoin se aleja y se pone de espaldas para darme privacidad (que caballeroso). La señora Kujo me pone el ungüento y al instante siento una sensación fría pero bienvenida, ah se siente bien, me digo dando un suspiro.

Después me acomodo la blusa.

–Por cierto Kakyoin-kun, Michelle-chan pueden llamarme Seiko. La señora Kujo dice.

– ¿¡Qué!? Grita el señor Joestar enojado.

–Holly viene de "sagrado" en inglés, que a su vez es "seinaru" en japonés, por esa razón mis amigos me llaman "Seiko-san". Ella dice riendo, juntando sus palmas y moviéndolas de lado a lado.

– ¿¡Qué demonios dices!? –Grita aún más airado que antes–. Pero si "Holly" es un nombre hermoso, yo mismo lo…

–Si no comienzas a llamarme "Seiko", te ignoraré. La señora Kujo dice moviendo la cabeza a un lado ignorando al señor Joestar.

– ¡Holly! El señor Joestar grita tratando de llamar la atención de "Seiko".

– ¿Te duele algo, Kakyoin-kun?

"Seiko" le pregunta a Kakyoin ignorando al señor Joestar.

–Estoy bien. Kakyoin dice.

– ¡Holly! Joseph grita otra vez.

–Muy bien, y tu Michelle-chan ¿Estas bien? Seiko me pregunta ignorando a su padre de nuevo.

Yo asiento.

–Yare Yare daze...

Jotaro dice ajustándose el gorro.

La dinámica de la familia Kujo-Joestar es linda.

Hablando de familias… ¡Ah! ¡Tengo que ir a casa!

–Seiko-san, gracias por su hospitalidad y la de su familia pero debo irme. Mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí. Les digo algo preocupada (la hora paso tan rápido que ni me di cuenta).

–Ya es bastante tarde, ¿Por qué no te quedas y pasas la noche aquí? El señor Joestar dice.

Seiko-san asiente.

Bien él tiene un buen punto pero al menos tengo que avisarle a mamá.

–Si no es mucha molestia ¿puedo usar su teléfono para llamar a mi casa? Es que si no le aviso a mi mamá donde estoy se va a preocupar. Les pido inclinando la cabeza.

–No hay problema sígueme yo te llevare a donde está el teléfono. Ofrece el señor Joestar.

El señor Joestar y yo caminamos por un buen rato antes de llegar a la habitación donde está el teléfono (esta casa en serio es GRANDE).

Yo camino hacia el teléfono, lo descuelgo y marco. No pasa ni un segundo cuando mamá contesta.

Yo le explico que estoy en casa de un amigo y por eso no he llegado. También le dije que la mamá de dicho amigo me invito a pasar la noche. Ella me felicita por hacer amigos y me da permiso de quedarme pero, me advierte que si vuelvo a irme sin avisar estaré castigada por tiempo indefinido.

Bien me fue mejor de lo que esperaba. El día de hoy ha sido una montaña rusa, pienso, porque siento como si estuviese en una montaña rusa; bajando y subiendo constantemente solo que en vez de rieles, estoy en medio de situaciones bizarras.

–Señor Joestar ya termine, gracias. Le digo dándome la vuelta.

Al darme la vuelta. Me encuentro con el señor Joestar, su rostro esta algo ensombrecido y él me dice.

–Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora: ¡Bien! ¡Qué les parece! Yo me divertí con las interacciones del grupo & Mick. Pero con Kakyoin fue conmovedor. **

**Es obvio que el siguiente cap viene un interrogatorio más a fondo de parte de Joseph sobre el asunto Zeppeli (es obvio que Joseph quiere saber si ella sabe lo del Hamon y Caesar). Y creo que ya viene Tower of Gray.**

 **Pobre Mick, me la paso metiéndola de lío en lío.**

 **Por ahora Mick y Jotaro tienen algún tipo de entendimiento pero al mismo tiempo les gusta fastidiarse.**

 **Todavía les falta para ser amigos y quiero hacer su amistad lo más creíble y natural que pueda pues soy fan del bromance.**

 **Por cierto, la buena ortografía del cap y el chiste de las naranjas se lo debo a mi beta reader.**

 **Bien, ¡Chao!**


	6. Tener aventuras es algo natural

**Disclaimer:** JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders y sus personajes le pertenecen a Araki Hirohiko, 7th Stand User y sus personajes le pertenecen a Nendo Tairiku/Clayman, Ana de la Anvolea le pertenece a Lucy Montgomery, Bilbo Bolsón le pertenece a Tolkien, Mick y su familia me pertenecen a mí.

" _Yare Yare daze" (en los flashbacks)_

 _Yare Yare daze_ (cuando habla Steel, al susurrar y cuando hay palabras en romaji)

Yare Yare daze (cuando hablan normalmente)

 **Yare Yare daze** (para enfatizar algo)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _La vida, o es una aventura atrevida o no es nada._

 **Helen Keller.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tener aventuras es algo natural en algunas personas**

* * *

Al darme la vuelta. Me encuentro con el señor Joestar, su rostro esta algo ensombrecido y él me dice.

–Tenemos que hablar.

Yo trago grueso.

–Bien. Le contesto con algo de inseguridad.

El señor Joestar me indica que tome asiento (En la habitación hay: una mesa y un par de sillas). Nos sentamos.

–Sé que tuviste el día más bizarro de tu vida hoy, yo mismo soy familiar con las situaciones bizarras. El señor Joestar dice de manera jocosa guiñándome un ojo.

– ¿Está haciendo su truco de leer mentes otra vez? Si es así, le llamaré profesor X de ahora en adelante señor Joestar. Le digo bromeando y siguiéndole el juego, le guiño un ojo.

Luego recuerdo que puede que el señor Joestar no entienda mi chiste, porque tiene que ver con comics.

Pero contra todo pronóstico el señor Joestar ríe.

– ¿X-Men? Parece que tenemos algo en común, a mí también me gustan los comics, los de Superman en específico. El señor Joestar confiesa de forma afable.

–Los X-Men son mis héroes favoritos, pero en general me gustan los héroes. Le respondo con una sonrisa.

El señor Joestar me sonríe por un instante, pero luego su expresión cambia.

–Pero la razón por la que quería hablar contigo no tiene nada que ver con comics de momento–El señor Joestar me mira a los ojos y con seriedad me pregunta–. Michael, dime, ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre tu abuelo?

¿Mi abuelo? Aún recuerdo las palabras de mi abuela hace dos meses atrás.

" _La razón por la que dije que te pareces a tu abuelo es simple. Él siempre estuvo orgulloso de su familia y si amaba a algo o a alguien lo hacía de todo corazón, y no cualquiera era su amigo, había una diferencia muy grande en su trato cuando lo eras, sino simplemente eras un conocido más. Y por último. En lo que más te pareces a él, es en la pasión que sientes por las cosas que tú amas y valoras. Es bueno que tengas pasión por las cosas pero… Esa misma pasión que veo encendida en ti la vi en tu abuelo…"_

–La verdad, no mucho. Mi abuela dice que me parezco a él, obviamente no en el físico sino, que en la manera en la que yo tomo las cosas. A ver, por ejemplo mi abuela dice que él era muy determinado y yo lo soy también. Le digo al señor Joestar, con honestidad (pero secretamente dudo de eso).

–Michael, yo conocí a tu abuelo. El señor Joestar me dice yendo al grano.

– ¿¡En serio!? –Le digo maravillada–. ¿Puede contarme sobre él? ¡Por favor!

Siempre he querido saber quién era con exactitud mi abuelo, hasta ahora solo sé su nombre y un par de cosas más, pero no es suficiente (Sobre todo ahora que Steel me dijo sobre mi ancestro).

El señor Joestar se queda callado por un momento.

–Dime, ¿Sabes qué es el "Hamon"? Él me pregunta en tono serio.

¿Jamón? ¿Qué tiene que ver el jamón con mi abuelo? Pienso extrañada.

– ¿El jamón no es un embutido? Le pregunto confundida.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No me refiero al embutido sino, ¡Al Hamon! –El señor Joestar dice en un tono que indica que esperaba algún tipo de reacción de mí parte–. ¿En serio no sabes que es el Hamon? El señor Joestar me pregunta desconcertado.

Yo niego con mi cabeza.

–El Hamon es una energía similar a los rayos del sol que el cuerpo humano puede producir, a través de la respiración–El señor Joestar responde–. El Hamon se manifiesta como chispas similares a la electricidad.

–Espere señor Joestar, cuando usted incinero el brote de carne usted uso el "Hamon" ¿Cierto?

" _¡Overdrive!"_

Recuerdo perfectamente el momento en el que el señor Joestar incinero el brote de carne, pude ver chispas saltar de su brazo.

El señor Joestar asiente diciendo.

–Te contaré una historia.

Entonces el señor Joestar empieza a contarme sobre la historia de William A. Zeppeli, Jonathan Joestar y la máscara de piedra.

…

Al terminar la historia siento como un par de lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas. La historia fue sorprendente y algo triste (en especial la parte donde muere William y un año más tarde Jonathan).

* * *

Joseph le ofrece un pañuelo a Michael y ella lo toma. Para ser la nieta de Caesar ella era muy diferente de él, pero lo mismo se podía decir de Jotaro si lo comparasen consigo. Ella era alegre, sentimental; pero también alguien con sentido del humor y torpe (solía decir y hacer bromas y chistes malos). Ella le recordaba un poco a Holly, Joseph piensa, mirando a Michael con afecto paternal.

* * *

Una vez termino de secarme las lágrimas le regreso el pañuelo al señor Joestar (es sorprendente que mi ancestro conociera al tatarabuelo de Jotaro, ¿Coincidencia? Creo que no. Steel me había dicho que era mi destino ayudar a derrotar a Dio, de repente todo empieza a tener sentido extrañamente). Yo noto que el señor Joestar tiene una mirada nostálgica y una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

–Señor Joestar, usted, ¿Se encuentra bien? Le pregunto con preocupación.

–Si Michael estoy bien, solo recordaba algo–Dice el señor Joestar, de forma amable–. Tú abuelo y yo fuimos buenos amigos aunque al principio no nos llevamos bien. El señor Joestar me dice con una sonrisa.

– ¿¡Eso es verdad!?

–Sí, ambos nos odiábamos mutuamente, Michael. ¿Quieres que te cuente como fue que nos conocimos?

El señor Joestar y yo hablamos por mucho tiempo, él me cuenta varias anécdotas sobre Caesar Zeppeli y él; su primera pelea, su entrenamiento de Hamon, su encuentro con los hombres del pillar, incluso me contó como Caesar y él salvaron a la criada de su maestra de Hamon; Suzi Q (La que hoy en día es su esposa) expulsando de su cuerpo a uno de los hombres del pillar. En cambio yo le cuento sobre mi familia, cosas que creo le gustaría saber; mi abuela y madre son italianas y mi padre es panameño, le digo con orgullo, también le cuento sobre mis dos duendes de hermanos (al principio pienso que lo estoy aburriendo pero, me basta solo con ver su rostro para darme cuenta de que todo lo que digo él lo escucha con atención, el señor Joestar ríe cuando le cuento sobre las peleas ridículas que he tenido con los duendes por el postre).

Nunca he tenido una conversación tan larga ni tan amena como la que acabo de tener con el señor Joestar (aquel pensamiento me hace sonreír).

En cualquier caso, algo que me tiene pensando es…

Caesar Zeppeli, mi abuelo; parece haber sido un gran guerrero y un buen hombre aunque impulsivo y un patán al principio (Como alguien que conozco, pienso, aunque el alguien que conozco sigue siendo un patán aun).

La historia de mi familia con los vampiros es interesante pero…

Me pregunto si podré usar el Hamon, pienso con curiosidad, al tiempo que empiezo a frotarme los ojos (tengo sueño).

–Michael, creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a dormir pero antes–El señor Joestar me dice levantándose, y extendiéndome su mano (Por su gesto es obvio que espera un apretón de manos, yo me levanto y le doy mi mano) –. Michael yo quiero darte las gracias por ayudar a Jotaro hoy, no creo que él te haya dado las gracias, (Yo estoy a punto de decirle al señor Joestar que Jotaro, sí me dio las gracias, pero él alza una mano en señal de que lo deje terminar) al menos no propiamente, así que déjame hacerlo por él ¿¡Sí!? El señor Joestar me dice sonriendo con gratitud y estrechándome la mano.

–Oh, eso, n-no fue nada. Le digo avergonzada y mirando al suelo.

El señor Joestar aclara su garganta para llamar mi atención, y yo alzo mi mirada.

–Por último Michael, sobre tu Stand ¿Es cierto que recién hoy en la mañana descubriste tu Stand? El señor Joestar me pregunta con curiosidad.

Jotaro debió haberle dicho lo de mi Stand. No es que sea un secreto, total, todos vieron a Sonic Youth hoy gracias a que me ayudo a llevar a Kakyoin al salón de té.

–Sí, fue hoy. Pero para ser sincera, desde hace unos años atrás mis poderes se han ido manifestando, supongo que algún día tenían que surgir. Le digo encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto.

El señor Joestar se queda en silencio con una expresión pensativa en su rostro y luego dice.

–Pareciera que por alguna extraña razón, los usuarios de Stand están apareciendo por todas partes…–El señor Joestar dice de forma misteriosa y con una mano en su barbilla–… ¡Bien! ¡Ya es hora de dormir! Si deseas seguir preguntándome cosas o hablarme, mañana después de la escuela puedes hacerlo. Sin más el señor Joestar se va.

Yo por mi parte busco a Seiko-san para preguntarle en que habitación me voy a quedar y para pedirle prestada una pijama pues somos casi de la misma talla. Ella me presta una de sus pijama (los pantalones de la pijama me quedan apretados en las piernas en específico mis muslos, mi vida se define entre pantalones apretados o pantalones que se caen) y ofrece lavar mi uniforme para llevármelo limpio en la mañana (Seiko-san tiene secadora así que mi ropa estará limpia y seca, esta mujer es un pan de Dios, mañana apenas salga de la escuela iré a mi casa y le preparare una pizza napolitana ¡Margherita! Y se la traeré como agradecimiento, sí, eso haré me digo sonriendo).

* * *

 **Una vez estoy en la habitación.**

Doy un largo bostezo. Es obvio que quiero dormir.

Pero antes de dormir necesito respuestas a un par de preguntas que me tienen inquieta (aunque irónicamente el día de hoy he recibido más preguntas que respuestas).

–Steel, tu sabías quienes eran mis ancestros, es por eso que me elegiste para ayudarte, ¿Verdad? Le pregunto aunque la respuesta es obvia.

Según lo que el señor Joestar me contó, Caesar Zeppeli y William Zeppeli fueron grandes guerreros. Por otro lado, yo no he peleado más que un par de veces y técnicamente patearles las joyas familiares a alguien no significa pelear. El punto es qué…

– _En parte fue por eso, pero la verdad tu destino es ayudarles._ Steel me contesta en un tono misterioso.

¿Mi destino es ayudarles? ¿Qué quiere decir Steel con eso? ¿A quiénes tengo que ayudar? ¿Acaso se referirá a…? Por un segundo pienso en sus palabras antes de decidir responderle a Steel (ya le preguntaré más tarde a que se refiere).

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hoy en la mañana?

" _Yo no soy nadie excepcional, solo soy excepcionalmente torpe, la verdad pienso que deberías elegir a alguien más calificado para esto"_

Con todo lo que me acabo de enterar sobre los Zeppeli, es imposible no volver a dudar… Temo no estar a la altura de mis predecesores. Pero sobre todo temo…

– _Sí, lo recuerdo. Y pensé que ya habíamos resuelto aquel problema._

Yo muerdo mi labio inferior (¡Estúpido miedo al rechazo! Pienso con irritación), antes de contestar.

–Steel, yo no soy igual a Caesar Zeppeli, y ni le llego a los talones a ninguno de los Zeppeli anteriores a mí. No sé qué esperabas, pero estoy segura de que yo no soy esa "joven valiente" que esperabas. Le digo sin más.

Es humillante admitir; que la cosa a la que temo más que nada en el mundo es ser rechazada. Internamente me rio de mis pensamientos, porque en vez de preocuparme por el vampiro megalómano y sus seguidores, estoy preocupándome por mi estúpido y banal miedo al rechazo.

Estoy bien conmigo misma y me acepto como soy.

Pero aun si no puedo evitar desear a veces…

Saber que se siente ser aceptada por alguien que no sea mi familia.

– _Tienes razón_ –Steel responde, yo agacho mi cabeza y aprieto mis puños en señal de frustración–. _Tú no eres lo que esperaba, eres mejor._

Yo levanto mi mirada sorprendida.

– ¿¡En verdad crees eso!?

– _Sí, Michael. Tu fuerza es distinta a la de tu abuelo, eso no significa que seas débil ni mucho menos valiente, porque tu fuerza viene de tu interior._ Steel me dice de forma gentil, pero noto en su tono de voz una seguridad que no me deja dudas, es como si el me conociera, hasta me atrevería a decir que mejor de lo que me conozco (tan pronto como pienso eso lo descarto ¡Nah! Eso es imposible ¿Cierto?).

Pero en fin.

Así que, ¿Fuerza interior? Je, nunca nadie me había dicho eso antes, pienso con una sonrisa.

Dando un suspiro decido dejar de pensar y empezar a relajarme.

– ¿Seguro que no prefieres tener un Zeppeli que sepa usar Hamon? Un Zeppeli que use Hamon sería de más utilidad en contra de un vampiro. Digo bromeando.

– _Si sigues dudando entonces buscare uno._ Steel me contesta con irritación.

Aquello me hace reír.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Residencia Kujo, 29 de noviembre, 5:25 am.**

Me levanto temprano porque necesito bañarme y alistarme. Voy caminando por el pasillo. La verdad no sé dónde está el baño pero con ayuda de Sonic Youth puedo encontrarlo.

–Oh, estas despierta tan temprano ¿Michelle-chan?

Seiko-san me dice con sus manos en sus caderas y una sonrisa.

–Em, sí, iba a darme un baño–Le respondo y luego decido preguntarle–. ¿Podría decirme donde está el baño por favor Seiko-san? Es que, no sé dónde está.

Sonic Youth podría ayudarme a encontrarlo con facilidad pero, preguntar cosas de vez en cuando no tiene nada de malo.

Ella se ofrece a llevarme al baño y me da una toalla, pero antes de que ella se vaya…

–Seiko-san, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? No sé, con recoger la ropa o hacer el desayuno, algo. Le pregunto queriendo retribuir todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí.

–Eres una chica muy voluntariosa y amable ¿No? –Ella me dice en tono conocedor y luego sonríe cuando me ve avergonzada (No estoy acostumbrada a los cumplidos que no vengan de mi familia) –. Estoy muy feliz de que seas amiga de Jotaro, Michelle-chan.

Al escucharla decir aquello, no puedo evitar soltar una risilla nerviosa.

–Amigos… ¡Sí! Hehehe, somos amigos. Digo rascándome el cuello y forzándome a sonreír (Estoy empezando a pensar que además de ecolocalización poseo el poder de entorpecer todo lo que digo o hago).

Gracias a Dios Seiko-san decide hacer caso omiso de mis acciones y dice.

–Puedes ayudarme a recoger la ropa del tendero mientras hago el desayuno, ¿Sí?

–Sí, no hay problema. Le contesto ya más calmada.

–La recoges y la doblas, después puedes dejarla en un cesto de ropa que hay allí Michelle-chan. Seiko-san me indica antes de irse.

 **30 minutos después**.

Ahh, nada es más relajante que un largo baño después de mucho estrés. Al salir de baño me encuentro con mi uniforme doblado y planchado justo al lado del _futon_ en la habitación en la en la que pase la noche.

–Sin duda fue Seiko-san. Digo sonriendo.

Solo demoro 7 minutos en vestirme, me peino como siempre (con el cabello recogido). Y voy a recoger la ropa de Seiko-san.

No pasa mucho para que la luz del sol brille sobre el cielo. Recoger la ropa de Seiko-san fue sencillo, toda la ropa la deje doblada y en el cesto como ella me dijo.

Okay ahora solo iré por mi maleta y buscare a Seiko-san, desayuno y me voy a la escuela, pero de camino a la habitación donde está mi maleta…

– ¡Holly! ¡Contéstame!

Me encuentro con el señor Joestar arrastrando una sábana con el pie y en pijama llamando a su hija (en sus manos lleva un pantalón que me parece familiar… Oh, ya lo recuerdo, es el pantalón de Jotaro).

–Buenos días señor Joestar. Le digo con cortesía, mis padres siempre dicen que hay que tener buenos modales.

–Oh, eres tu Michael ¿Ya estas lista para ir a la escuela? Supongo que te levantaste temprano ¿Dormiste bien? El señor Joestar me pregunta curioso.

–Sí, dormí bien, gracias por preguntar señor Joestar–Le contesto, luego añado–. Dormir en un _futon_ es diferente a dormir en una cama, pero eso no significa falta de comodidad.

El señor Joestar me mira con incredulidad y murmura de forma desdeñosa algo sobre que es imposible dormir bien en el piso (con lo que he visto ayer y hoy, deduzco que el señor Joestar odia a los japoneses y a Japón).

–En fin, ¿Has visto a Holly? La he estado buscando desde hace un tiempo y no la encuentro. El señor Joestar me pregunta.

–Sí, la vi hace una hora, ella dijo que iba a hacer el desayuno. Le respondo confusa, me parece raro que no la haya visto.

–Seguro que ella me escucho pero sigue ignorándome porque quiere que la llame "Seiko", tch, ¡Su nombre es Holly y punto! Dice el señor Joestar molesto y empezando a andar (la pobre sabana sigue siendo cautiva y arrastrada por el pie del señor Joestar).

Por un instante pienso si seguirlo, él está visiblemente irritado, pero yo puedo encontrar a Seiko-san con mi habilidad de ecolocalización.

Me apresuro a alcanzarlo.

–Señor Joestar, yo puedo encontrar a su hija con una habilidad que poseo gracias a mi Stand, si usted quiere. Sugiero.

– ¿¡En serio!? El señor Joestar dice sorprendido

–Sí, una de mis habilidades es la ecolocalización y puedo rastrear objetos y personas pero aún no sé a qué distancia porque solo he utilizado esa habilidad una vez, tal vez no funcione. Digo algo insegura.

–Tu habilidad suena muy útil, ¿Por qué no utilizas este momento para poner en practica tu habilidad? El señor Joestar me dice con una sonrisa tratando de darme confianza.

Bueno, ¡Vamos a intentarlo! Me digo con optimismo. Primero cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme, todo está oscuro, al principio pienso que no pasara nada pero… Noto que a mi alrededor cada cierto tiempo hay ondas (intuyo que son ondas sonoras) que aclaran el panorama. Es como cuando tiras rocas en el agua y se crean ondulaciones; igual a un sonar o radar, esto es sorprendente (no solo eso, siento que puedo ver más, a través de paredes y a distancia por medio de mis oídos; mi sentido del oído es mucho más fino que antes). Es algo difícil enfocarme en encontrar a Seiko-san porque hay muchos sonidos que me distraen pero voy a intentarlo.

…

Michael se queda inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido por lo que parece una eternidad…

– ¿Michael? ¿Lograste encontrarla? Si no lo conseguiste no impor…

Antes de que Joseph termine la oración.

– ¡La encontré! Michael dice súbitamente.

Joseph se sobresalta y cae al suelo de la sorpresa; el pantalón de Jotaro cae junto a él.

– ¡Señor Joestar! ¡Rápido, ella está desmayada! Michael dice ayudándole a levantarse.

– ¿¡Qué!? Joseph grita preocupado.

– ¡Vamos señor Joestar! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Michael le dice agarrándolo del brazo y apresurándolo, en el camino ellos se encuentran con Jotaro, y le informan que Holly está desmayada y la causa de su desmayo no la conocen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la habitación encontramos la respuesta a la interrogante que teníamos con respecto al desmayo de Holly.

–Un Stand… Holly…

El señor Joestar dice en tono aprensivo.

Jotaro se queda en silencio pareciera estar calmado, pero hace una mueca con sus labios que delata su preocupación.

El señor Joestar grita de repente y toma a Jotaro por la solapas de su _gakuran_ y lo estampa contra la pared.

Yo trago grueso y no me atrevo a moverme del umbral de la puerta.

–Lo que más me temía acaba de suceder… Mi hija al fin posee un Stand…–El señor Joestar dice desolado apretando sus puños en señal de impotencia–. Sospechaba que no tendría el poder para soportarlo… Sospechaba que no tendría el poder para resistirse a la maldición de Dio…

Seiko-san se encuentra en el suelo respirando con dificultad, mientras unas enredaderas con aspecto espectral se hacen visibles detrás de su cuello.

Sin duda esas enredaderas deben ser su Stand y la causa de su estado actual.

– ¡¿Hay una solución?! Jotaro pregunta zafándose del agarre de su abuelo.

–Solo una… ¡Debemos encontrar a Dio! –El señor Joestar dice con determinación–. ¡Tenemos que matar a Dio para deshacer la maldición! ¡No tenemos otra opción! El señor Joestar dice con seriedad.

Ante las palabras del señor Joestar, Jotaro queda perplejo. Yo por otro lado, descubro que se puede sentir vértigo sin necesidad de estar en un lugar alto (ahora sé con seguridad a que se refería Steel con lo de "ayudarles").

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Minutos después.**

–Sin embargo, lo he intentado en numerosas ocasiones, pero él se oculta en la oscuridad. No importa cuántas fotografías espirituales tome, el fondo siempre esta oscuro–El señor Joestar dice–. No podremos saber dónde se encuentra con la ayuda de mis fotografías.

El señor Joestar se encuentra sentado en el _tatami_ junto a Avdol revisando las fotos del vampiro narcisista (decidí llamarlo así porque es obvio que está posando para las fotos él muy descarado).

Jotaro está de pie a la izquierda de Avdol y yo estoy de pie también pero a la derecha del señor Joestar.

–Lo hemos intentado incontables veces, pero es imposible analizarlo con esta oscuridad. Dice Avdol echándole un vistazo a una de las fotos.

–Debieron habérmelo dicho desde un principio–Jotaro dice acercándose a Avdol y estirando su mano para que Avdol le dé la foto, él se la da–. Es probable que pueda encontrar… Ese lugar oscuro o lo que sea. Jotaro dice manifestando su Stand para escudriñar la foto.

No pasa mucho antes de que el Stand de Jotaro descubra algo en la foto.

–Encontraste algo en el fondo de la fotografía, ¿No?

Jotaro dice, al tiempo que se aproxima a un pequeño escritorio; abre el cajón del escritorio y saca una libreta.

–Mi Stand. Puede moverse con tanta precisión que pudo extraer el brote de carne, y con tanta habilidad que puede detener una bala… Haré que dibuje. Jotaro dice, abriendo la libreta y sosteniéndola para que su Stand dibuje.

Todos nos acercamos a ver el dibujo. Y una vez que termina de dibujar el Stand de Jotaro…

– ¡Una mosca! ¡¿Eso fue lo que vio?! Dice Avdol confuso.

–Pero una mosca no nos sirve de nada. Dice el señor Joestar con una mano en su barbilla y una expresión pensativa.

– ¡Aguarden! –Avdol dice de improvisto observando el dibujo con atención–. ¡Reconozco ese tipo de mosca!

– ¡¿Qué?! Grita el señor Joestar.

–JoJo, ¿Tienes una enciclopedia? Avdol le pregunta a Jotaro.

–Tenemos una biblioteca en el otro edificio. Jotaro le responde a Avdol.

–Buscaré un papel para anotar–Avdol dice comenzando a caminar–. Iré a investigar.

Sin más Avdol se va.

No mucho después de que Avdol se vaya, Holly comienza a despertar

– ¡Holly! El señor Joestar dice acercándose a ella.

–Papá, yo…

Ella trata de decir algo pero…

–Descansa–El señor Joestar le ordena a su hija y luego se dirige a su nieto–. Jotaro, trae un poco de agua.

Jotaro va sin rechistar.

Yo por otro lado.

Todos están haciendo algo y yo solo estoy aquí sin moverme y sin hacer nada, pienso con irritación. Mirando a esta familia estando en tal predicamento, simplemente no puedo hacerme de la vista gorda y quedarme sin hacer nada. Quiero ayudar, no, ¡Debo ayudar!

–Señor Joestar. Digo intentando llamar su atención. Pero él parece estar distraído, así que carraspeo para llama su atención.

–Oh, Michael disculpa, me había olvidado de que estabas aquí. El señor Joestar me dice con una mano detrás de la cabeza excusándose.

–No se disculpe, yo entiendo–Le digo con una sonrisa conciliadora–. Pero dígame señor Joestar, ¿No necesita ayuda? Mire a mí no me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados… Así que, si necesita que le ayude en algo solo pídalo. Le digo con sinceridad y disposición.

El señor Joestar me mira fijamente como tratando de ver algo en mí, luego me sonríe.

–Bien, podrías traer algo de la cocina tal vez… Una fruta para que Holly coma, ¿Si no es mucha molestia claro?

El señor Joestar dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

–No, no es molestia, ¡Vengo enseguida! Le digo, yendo a la cocina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Gracias, Jotaro. Y gracias a ti también Michelle-chan…–Holly nos da las gracias a Jotaro y a mí después de beberse el vaso de agua–. Vaya, me pregunto qué me pasó. No puedo creer que una fiebre me haya hecho perder la conciencia… Pero ya me siento mejor.

Mientras Holly habla, las enredaderas de su espalda se hacen visibles.

–Sí que me asustaste, Holly. El señor Joestar dice, sin percatarse del Stand.

Yo le echo un vistazo a Jotaro, y por la mirada que me lanza es obvio que él vio el Stand también.

–Ahora que ya despertaste, es hora de cepillarte los dientes. El señor Joestar dice con una sonrisa, tomando un cepillo de dientes y untándolo de pasta dental. Después el señor Joestar se levanta y avanza en dirección a Holly.

–Abre la boca. El señor Joestar le dice a Holly. Ella lo hace, y el señor Joestar empieza a cepillarle los dientes.

Mientras el señor Joestar atiende a Holly, yo empiezo a pensar sobre lo que Steel me dijo ayer en la mañana.

" _Él es una amenaza no solo para tu familia, sino que para todos en general"_

Las palabras de Steel sobre Dio hacen eco en mi cabeza y me es imposible ignorarlo, al mirar el estado actual de Seiko-san. La madre de Jotaro solo era una víctima unilateral de Dio, eso me hace preguntarme qué tanto daño podría ser capaz de causar Dio, si nadie llega a detenerlo…

–Papá, ayúdame a cambiarme de ropa interior. Holly dice inesperadamente sosteniendo en alto uno de sus pantys.

Aquello logra sacarme de mis pensamientos al instante.

¿¡Qué!? Pienso, antes de reírme hasta casi asfixiarme del rostro sorprendido y avergonzado del señor Joestar.

– ¡Era una broma, una broma! Holly dice girando su ropa interior con un dedo y riendo.

–Fue una **increíble** broma Seiko-san, de verdad. Le digo apenas consigo recuperar el aliento.

– ¿En serio crees eso Michelle-chan? Ella me pregunta.

Yo asiento y nos reímos las dos otra vez.

El señor Joestar nos mira a ambas y sonríe.

Luego Holly se dirige a Jotaro.

–Y bien, ¿Qué quieres de cenar, Jotaro? –Ella pregunta empezando a incorporarse–. Oye…

– ¡No te muevas! ¡Quédate acostada! –Jotaro grita de improvisto sobresaltando a Holly y al señor Joestar–. Digo, no deberías hacer nada hasta que te baje la fiebre. Jotaro dice ocultando su vista con su gorro.

Luego dándonos la espalda dice.

–Mejórate pronto.

–Holly, vamos…

Dice el señor Joestar con preocupación.

–Es verdad–Holly dice sonriente al tiempo que el señor Joestar la ayuda a recostarse–. Son tan amables cuando me enfermo. No está mal resfriarse de vez en cuando.

Al decir lo último Holly queda inconsciente.

– ¡Ho-Holly! –Grita el señor Joestar angustiado, aproximándose a ella y revisando su temperatura–. Se desmayó otra vez.

Jotaro y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

–Se mostraba alegre, pero en realidad sigue teniendo una fiebre altísima…–El señor Joestar nos informa–. Puedo confirmarlo por su forma de actuar, aunque no nos dijo nada, ella estaba al tanto del Stand en su espalda. De hecho, no quería que lo viéramos. ¡No quería preocuparnos! ¡Así es mi hija! El señor Joestar termina diciendo conmovido por el valor de su hija.

Las palabras del señor Joestar me llegan al corazón y lucho por no llorar. ¡Carajo! ¡Ahora no! Pienso, desviando la mirada de la emotiva escena entre padre e hija.

Al desviar mi mirada, alcanzo a ver a Jotaro apretar sus puños en señal de frustración.

Jotaro, pienso, mirándolo con preocupación y a punto de acercarme a él.

Justo en ese momento…

– ¡Señor Joestar, lo encontré!

Avdol regresa sorpresivamente con un libro, llamando nuestra atención.

–Esa mosca es…

Avdol dice abriendo el libro y señalando una de las dos moscas en la enciclopedia.

–La mosca Ue Ue del Nilo, solo se encuentra en la cuenca del río Nilo.

El señor Joestar, Jotaro y yo nos acercamos hacia Avdol para ver mejor.

–Las que tienen rayas en sus patas se conocen como moscas Ue Ue del Asuán. Avdol nos informa.

– ¡Egipto! Dice el señor Joestar.

–Ya limitamos nuestra búsqueda a las vecindades de Asuán ¡Allí se encuentra Dio! Avdol dice.

–Así que era en Egipto…

Todos nos damos la vuelta y nos encontramos con Kakyoin justo en el umbral de la puerta.

–Kakyoin… ¿A que te refieres? Pregunta el señor Joestar.

–Me implantaron el brote en el cerebro hace tres meses. Cuando fui de vacaciones con mi familia a Egipto, me encontré con Dio. Kakyoin responde.

–Estuviste en Egipto… Parece ser que Dio no quiere alejarse de Egipto por alguna razón. Avdol dice de forma reflexiva.

– ¿Cuándo irán? ¡Los acompañare! Kakyoin dice con decisión.

El señor Joestar adopta una expresión pensativa y Avdol una sorprendida.

Pero es Jotaro quien lo cuestiona.

– ¿Quieres acompañarnos? ¿Por qué?

A su pregunta Kakyoin cierra los ojos.

–Para ser sincero… No sé de donde me vienen las ganas de acompañarlos. Kakyoin contesta sonriendo con aire divertido.

Yo miro a Kakyoin con una expresión conocedora y el me guiña un ojo.

Jotaro solo hace un "tch" y ladea el rostro.

Parece que Kakyoin y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, pienso sonriendo de forma traviesa, en especial fastidiando a cierto delincuente rebelde.

–Volví a ser yo mismo gracias a ustedes, eso es todo. Kakyoin dice sin más, señalando con un dedo su frente.

Por unos minutos me siento insegura de que hacer, ¿Debería ir con ellos, o debería quedarme?

No puedo irme simplemente del país así, sin más, por muchas razones.

" _tu destino es ayudarles"_

Para mí, el destino no es más que un viaje el cual podemos decidir tomar o no.

Pero…

Solo con echarle un vistazo a Holly/Seiko-san sé que mi decisión está tomada.

Dando una bocanada de aire y llenándome de valor me levanto del suelo dónde me encontraba sentada junto a Avdol y el señor Joestar.

Y…

–Bien, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Digo con aire desenfadada, mientras arreglo las inexistentes arrugas de mi falda.

La verdad no sé casi nada de peleas o Stands y mucho menos tengo experiencia con vampiros, hasta ayer mi única preocupación era ser kanji-iliterada pero… la conversación que tuve ayer en la noche con el señor Joestar hizo que algo en mi despertara; ahora entiendo cómo se sintió Bilbo Bolsón antes de irse hacia su aventura. Quizá no sea una súper guerrera de Hamon como mi abuelo, pero soy una usuaria de Stand, y… Quiero ayudarlos; a Holly, a todos.

El silencio sepulcral que sigue después de mis palabras es esperado. Quietamente juego a adivinar cuál será la razón u explicación de su negativa, porque es muy obvio por la tensión en el ambiente que no parecen muy a gusto con mi decisión, al menos no todos. El señor Joestar me mira fijamente con una expresión indescifrable, Jotaro y Kakyoin no dicen nada lo que me da la impresión de que respetan mi decisión y Avdol…

–Michael… Esta no es tu pelea. No tenemos la intención de obligarte a acompañarnos así que, no te sientas obligada a venir con nosotros–Avdol me dice con calma y luego añade–. Sin embargo, sin contar tu falta de experiencia en combate, el poder que posee tu Stand sería de mucha ayuda una vez aprendas a manejarlo… ¡El poder de una usuaria de Stand con el valor de ayudar a esos en necesidad! Avdol dice de repente con una sonrisa enigmática.

En ese instante toda duda que tenía sobre la afirmación de Avdol de ser un adivino se desvanece.

–Michael, creo que es obra del destino que todos los que estamos aquí nos hayamos reunido–Avdol dice con una sonrisa–. Que dices Michael, ¿Vas a prestarnos tu fuerza? ¿Irás con nosotros? Es tu decisión al final.

Cuándo estoy a punto de abrir mi boca…

–Michael, ¿De verdad deseas acompañarnos? ¿Aún a sabiendas de que en este viaje puedes morir? El señor Joestar me pregunta con severidad, haciéndome temblar.

–Yo…

Pero nuevamente antes de poder siquiera articular una palabra, el señor Joestar me interrumpe.

– ¿Tú padres estarían de acuerdo en dejarte ir en un viaje con unos extraños, Michael? Yo no lo creo–El señor Joestar me dice con una dureza que hasta ahora creí que solo Jotaro poseía–. Es cierto que tienes buenas intenciones, pero buenas intenciones no son suficientes a la hora de sobrevivir, dime ¿Alguna vez has peleado por tu vida? ¿Serías capaz de hacerle daño a alguien? Algo que sí sé es que tu familia sufriría si algo te llegara a pasar.

* * *

Ante las duras palabras de Joseph, Michael se echa hacía atrás como si le hubiesen dado un golpe. Su postura relajada cambia, adoptando una derrotada al agachar su cabeza.

–Si decides quedarte puedes hacerlo Michael, ninguno de nosotros te juzgara. Joseph añade lo último en un tono más suave.

Joseph aun recordaba el rencor que Caesar sentía por la familia Joestar, culpándolos por la muerte de su abuelo.

" _¡Mi abuelo encontró una muerte horrible porque tu abuelo lo echó a perder!"_

William Zeppeli había muerto ayudando a Jonathan Joestar, eso le hacía preguntarse ¿Michael moriría por ayudarlos también? O ¿Moriría por hacer algo impulsivo como Caesar? Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de qué haría lo imposible por evitarle un destino igual al de sus predecesores a Michael, era lo menos que podía hacer, se lo debía a Caesar.

Justo cuándo Joseph piensa que Michael se rinde…

–No. Yo iré. Michael dice con terquedad alzando su rostro con una mirada llena de determinación, ella lo mira desafiante y directo a los ojos, retándole.

En ese momento Joseph puede observar unas manchas debajo de sus ojos idénticas a las de Caesar. Es en ese instante que Joseph se percata de lo mucho que Michael se parecía a Caesar.

* * *

Al oír las duras palabras del señor Joestar, retrocedo y agacho mi cabeza en señal de derrota.

Por un instante pienso en rendirme…

–No. Yo iré. Digo con terquedad y determinada a no ceder, le lanzo una mirada desafiante.

El señor Joestar puede estar en lo cierto en algo, pero no en todo. Solo ayer luche por mi vida, ¡Dos veces! Y bien, admito que no me gusta hacerle daño a los demás; pero eso no significa que no pueda pelear. Cuando me decido a hacer algo, llego hasta las últimas consecuencias para llevarlo a cabo.

Cuando estoy a punto de decirle que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerme… Me percato de la mirada del señor Joestar; parece perdida, y sé con seguridad que yo soy la causa… Porque mi abuela también suele mirarme igual a veces.

Enseguida abandono mi postura desafiante, doy un suspiro y vuelvo a sentarme resignándome a no ir.

Bien, parece que tu plan se fue por el caño, Steel (por lo menos tengo mi Stand como recuerdo de la casi gran aventura que viví, pienso, tratando de ser conforme aunque; ser conformista es algo que jamás seré).

El señor Joestar se queda atónito solo por unos segundos más...

–Está bien. Puedes acompañarnos. El señor Joestar dice sin mirarme, masajeándose la barbilla e incorporándose para avanzar en dirección a Holly.

– ¡Sí! Digo sonriendo con las manos arriba (me iré a una aventura ¡Oh sí!).

–Pero con una condición…

–Bien, ¿Cuál es? Pregunto curiosa.

–No harás nada que ponga en peligro tu vida, si lo haces te mandare de regreso a Japón de inmediato sin importar donde estemos.

Estuve tentada a decirle que la probabilidad de que yo estuviese fuera de peligro era algo tan creíble como que existiese Santa Claus (¡Vamos! ¡Soy torpe y curiosa! Básicamente me está pidiendo ir en contra de mi naturaleza) pero… La forma en que el señor Joestar habla me detiene, pues su tono es contundente e indica que es un hecho no una advertencia, yo solo asiento quietamente.

En ese momento me da por observar a mí alrededor…

Puede que el señor Joestar y yo ya hayamos terminado de discutir, pero la tensión en el ambiente aun es palpable (y eso me hace sentir incomoda porque mientras discutía con el señor Joestar me olvide por completo de que Jotaro, Kakyoin y Avdol se encontraban aquí, ¡Oh mi Dios! Me digo apenada cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos a causa de la vergüenza que siento e intentando escapar de dicha vergüenza… Sin éxito).

¡ **Coff, coff**!

Repentinamente escucho a alguien toser a mi lado. Tentativamente levanto mi rostro (de momento quería desaparecer y sí, ya lo sé, soy infantil).

Al alzar mi rostro me encuentro con Kakyoin sonriéndome con una expresión divertida, para luego cambiarla a una solemne y decirme.

–Yo… Quería disculparme por lo sucedido ayer… En la enfermería. Quizá pueda compensarte-

– ¡Detente! –Le digo levantando una mano–. Estuviste bien hasta "enfermería", mira lo de ayer es ayer y hoy es hoy así que, no te preocupes. Y por cierto no necesitas compensarme ni nada; si no lo recuerdas fue gracias a mí que terminaste recibiendo una brutal paliza y créeme, ayer fue la segunda vez que he visto al Stand de Jotaro dar una golpiza, _y tengo que confesar que cada vez se pone más violento_. Le susurro lo último en tono conspirador.

Kakyoin sonríe ante mi patético intento de aligerar el ambiente, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa con algo de timidez (aun no me acostumbro a que alguien me encuentre divertida o graciosa).

Parecía que la tranquilidad volvía a reinar.

No obstante.

–El viejo tiene razón en parte. Las cosas se pondrán feas allá fuera–Jotaro dice inesperadamente de forma sería y cruzándose de brazos–. Pero… Eres libre de venir si eso es lo que quieres.

Las palabras de Jotaro me toman por sorpresa.

–Jotaro…

Susurro, tocada por sus palabras.

Pero aquello no dura mucho.

–Tú, eres un dolor en el culo que solo sabe meterse en asuntos que no te conciernen; también eres tan terca como una mula, así que es obvio que si te decimos que no vengas, de seguro encontraras alguna manera de seguirnos, ¿No? Jotaro comenta con una sonrisa burlona.

De inmediato siento una vena saltarse en mi sien producto de su provocación, pero al final opto por tomar aire y relajarme.

No dignificare eso con una respuesta, pienso, sacándole la lengua y girando mi rostro a un lado con petulancia, si él quiere ser un imbécil, yo puedo ser infantil (extrañamente, me alegro de cierto modo de que Jotaro ande fastidioso, aquello significa que aunque está preocupado por su madre no está triste).

Al girar mi rostro me encuentro con la escena del señor Joestar observando a su hija con atención.

–Holly… Te salvaremos cueste lo que cueste. No te preocupes… Te sanaremos, todo estará bien. El señor Joestar dice sonriendo al tiempo que posa una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Holly con afecto.

Al mirar aquella escena, me encuentro asintiendo mentalmente a las palabras del señor Joestar (salvaremos a Holly ¡A como de lugar! Pienso con decisión adoptando una expresión sería).

–La madre de JoJo… Ella es el tipo de mujer que puede hacerte sentir paz sólo por estar cerca de ella. Kakyoin comenta, pero no le presto mucha atención.

–Puede que suene extraño, pero si fuera a enamorarme de alguien, desearía que fuese alguien como ella. Siento el deseo de protegerla. De verla sintiéndose mejor, sonriendo otra vez.

Hasta que dice lo último.

Estuve tentada a decirle algo cómo "te gustan las mujeres mayores" pero, Kakyoin ha sido tan amable conmigo y bien, no lo haré…

… Por ahora.

–No hay tiempo que perder. Partimos de inmediato. El señor Joestar nos informa con seriedad repentinamente.

* * *

 **Minutos después.**

Jotaro, Kakyoin y yo nos encontramos afuera de la casa esperando a que Avdol y el señor Joestar salgan.

Cuando de repente…

Unos autos negros llegan y se estacionan justo a unos metros de nosotros; de los autos empiezan a salir hombres en trajes negros que al instante se adentran a la casa.

– ¿Quiénes son esos? Me pregunto intrigada ladeando la cabeza.

–Son doctores de la fundación Speedwagon, podemos confiar en ellos así que no te preocupes Michael–El señor Joestar responde mi pregunta apareciendo sorpresivamente junto a Avdol–. Ellos cuidaran de Holly las 24 horas del día.

¿Fundación Speedwagon? Ese nombre me suena familiar, pienso rascándome la cabeza, de donde me suena.

Pero.

–JoJo, como adivino que soy, le pondré nombre a tu Stand antes de que partamos. Avdol dice avanzando en dirección a Jotaro.

Aquello termina por robar mi atención por completo.

– ¿Un nombre? Jotaro pregunta con interés.

–Avdol, ¿Cómo le darás un nombre al Stand de Jotaro? Le pregunto con curiosidad, acercándome un poco a ellos.

La respuesta de Avdol es presentarnos un monte de cartas.

–Las cartas del destino: El Tarot. Jotaro simplemente tiene que elegir una carta al azar, dicha carta me dará pistas sobre su destino y también sobre el poder de su Stand. Avdol explica, mientras le indica a Jotaro que tome una de las cartas en su mano.

Jotaro lo hace.

– ¡La estrella! ¡La carta de la estrella! –Avdol dice sorprendido pero con una sonrisa–. La carta de la estrella es una carta muy positiva, simboliza el optimismo, el discernimiento y la esperanza.

Por lo que acaba de decir Avdol y por su expresión, intuyo que es algo bueno.

–Tu Stand será conocido cómo… ¡Star Platinum! Avdol le dice a Jotaro.

¿Star Platinum? Nada mal, pienso, asintiendo en señal de aprobación (el nombre suena bien).

–Michael–Inesperadamente escucho a Avdol dirigirse a mí–. ¿No te gustaría saber que te depara el futuro? Él me pregunto barajeando las cartas.

Al instante en el que Avdol pronuncia la palabra futuro, me viene a la mente un recuerdo vago de mi sueño de ayer…

" _Tu destino es uno lleno de dolor y sufrimiento…"_

De repente siento escalofríos recorrerme de pies a cabeza. Pero trato de no pensar en eso e ignorarlo.

Le digo sí a Avdol (pero no puedo evitar el temblor en mi voz al decir "sí").

–Michael, relájate, yo no muerdo y mis cartas mucho menos. Avdol me dice con una sonrisa notando mi discomfort.

Okay ¡Basta de miedo! Me digo, tomando una de las cartas en las manos de Avdol.

Sin molestarme en echarle un vistazo, le entrego la carta a Avdol (tengo ganas de saber qué significa la carta).

– ¡La rueda de la fortuna! Esta carta representa la buena suerte, el karma, los siclos de la vida, el destino, un punto de inflexión y cambios venideros. Si esperamos un resultado o respuesta, esta carta nos abre una incógnita. Puede ser malo o bueno, deseado o no, y aunque sea un poco, nosotros influimos en ello; la mayor parte depende del destino, no está en nuestras manos. El universo dispondrá lo que suceda, por sus propias razones. Avdol me explica.

–Entonces lo que quieres decir es, que mi futuro es incierto o algo. Le digo confusa.

Avdol niega con su cabeza.

–Lo que esta carta significa es que habrá cambios inminentes en tu vida Michael, y que además siempre cosecharas lo que siembres. No es inherentemente malo, piensa en el karma, pues las cosas que hagas sean malas o buenas tendrán sus consecuencias.

¡Oh! Buena predicción si exceptuamos la parte sobre las "consecuencias".

–Muy interesante Avdol, Michael. Pero es hora de irnos. El señor Joestar nos dice con impaciencia.

Sin más preámbulo nos vamos rumbo al aeropuerto.

 **Kujo Jotaro.**

 **Stand: Star Platinum.**

 **Habilidades: Súper fuerza, súper velocidad, precisión.**

 **Joseph Joestar.**

 **Stand: Hermit Purple.**

 **Habilidades: Psicografía.**

 **Muhammad Avdol.**

 **Stand: Magician´s Red.**

 **Habilidades: Generación y manipulación del fuego.**

 **Kakyoin Noriaki.**

 **Stand: Hierophant Green.**

 **Habilidades: Manipulación a larga distancia y Emerald Splash.**

 **Michael A. Castillo-Zeppeli.**

 **Stand: Sonic Youth.**

 **Habilidades: Ataca con la presión del aire y manipula el sonido.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ubicación: A bordo del avión con rumbo a Egipto.**

Al final llegamos al aeropuerto sin ningún contratiempo. Nada relevante paso antes de abordar el avión a excepción de qué, me tropecé con un tipo raro de camino a la cafetería (mientras el señor Joestar compraba los boletos yo aproveche para comprarme algo de comer, no había cenado desde ayer y moría de hambre, así que no me fije por dónde iba al caminar apresurada en busca de algo para apaciguar los gruñidos de mi estómago).

Al abordar el avión, ocupamos la fila de asientos a la izquierda junto a la ventana (para mí horror). Avdol y Kakyoin se sentaron juntos, el señor Joestar y Jotaro también, y yo me senté atrás de ellos dejando mi maleta en el asiento de la ventana (como el avión estaba medio vació la deje allí).

Dando un bostezo empiezo a pensar en el día de hoy y todas las cosas que sucedieron; ni en mi sueños más locos hubiese imaginado descubrir que provengo de una familia de guerreros de una técnica respiratoria legendaria con nombre de embutido, tampoco que emprendería un viaje a Egipto para enfrentarme a un vampiro con una vendetta de 100 años en contra la familia de un compañero de clases. Todo esto es una locura, sé que mi familia probablemente se preocupara al darse cuenta de que no regresare por más de quién sabe cuántos días, también sé que me acabo de meter en el lío más grande de toda mi vida… Pero aun así, "Tener aventuras es algo natural en algunas personas", pienso risueña, citando una de mis frases favoritas del libro de Ana de la Anvolea. Luego empiezo a acomodarme en mi asiento y me preparo para dormir. Son casi doce horas de vuelo así qué, dormiré por un rato.

* * *

 **1 hora después**.

Por alguna extraña razón Sonic Youth ha estado intranquilo desde que abordamos el avión, y cada que trato de dormir él me da un empujoncito metafórico por medio de nuestra conexión, mi respuesta es ignorarlo y murmurar un "déjame dormir". Por un momento Sonic Youth parece quedarse quieto, yo aprovecho para acomodarme mejor en el asiento y justo cuando estoy cayendo dormida…

Empiezo a escuchar un zumbido, aquello me parece extraño (podría jurar que suena igual al batir de una alas, pienso, en específico las de un insecto).

Con algo de molestia, me resigno a abrir mis ojos y ponerme alerta.

No soy la única en despertar, puesto que escucho al señor Joestar murmurar por lo bajo "nos vio" y "pude sentir como nos observaba", y a Jotaro responderle con un sí.

Aparte de ser un vampiro narcisista, ahora le da por ser un mirón (pienso con diversión y negando con mi cabeza).

Al rato.

Un bicho extraño aparece de la nada. El bicho revolotea alrededor de los asientos bajo la atenta mirada del señor Joestar, la mía y la de los demás (Avdol y Kakyoin despertaron también).

Jotaro se pone de pie en un intento de ver al bicho con más detenimiento.

–Un escarabajo rinoce… No… ¡Es un ciervo volante! Jotaro dice extrañado, al mismo tiempo, el bicho aquel se comienza a acercar con velocidad.

–Avdol, ¿Eso es un Stand? –El señor Joestar pregunta reclinándose en el asiento de Avdol–. ¿Ya nos encontramos con otro usuario de Stand? El señor Joestar dice con incredulidad.

–Es muy posible–Avdol responde–. Podría ser un Stand con forma de insecto.

Genial, de todos los lugares en los que nos pueden atacar tenía que ser en el avión, pienso con incertidumbre (a mi mente vienen imágenes del avión cayéndose al mar o explotando, ¡Ahora no es tiempo para eso mujer! Me digo sacudiendo la cabeza).

Bien si es un Stand o no, es muy pequeño para ser peligroso, ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de la Autora: Famosas últimas palabras Michael…**

 **Soy horrible con ella pero, ¡La amo! Como las madres águilas, que lanzan de un precipicio a sus polluelos…**

 **En fin.**

 **¿Buen cap? Yo creo que sí, aunque fue un terrible dolor de cabeza el terminarlo porque, este mes si tuve contratiempos; tuve un accidente y casi me rompo una pierna, lo bueno fue que solo tuve un hematoma, lo malo fue que me frustre porque me gusta ir a correr en la mañana (si no hago ejercicio me pongo irritable), y no he podido hacerlo en tres semanas. Luego me vino un bloqueo, después me puse más irritable que antes y no tenía cabeza para ponerme a escribir (para escribir de Mick necesito estar de buen humor, porque Mick tiene buen sentido del humor, y yo estaba más tipo Gregory House en ese momento).**

 **Pero bueno ya paso.**

 **¿Que les pareció la confrontación de Joseph con Mick? Para mi estuvo bien que él tratara de hacerla quedarse. Joseph de SC es más cauto y responsable que él Joseph BT (sin contar que ella es la nieta de su amigo, y pertenece a una familia con tendencia a morir por juntarse con Joestars).**

 **Para escribir la parte dónde Michael le dice que irá con ellos sí o sí a Joseph, me inspire en el capítulo de Battle Tendency, en el que Caesar iba a enfrentarse con Wham.**

 **Yo quise hacer a Michael similar más no igual a Caesar (Yo no iba a escribir un Caesar 2.0 y ya, a mí me gusta ser original, ellos dos son tercos pero la diferencia es que con Michael se puede razonar... más o menos, hahaha).**

 **Y si se preguntan si habrá drama por lo de la "condición"... Es... Secreto.**

 **Por ahora estoy feliz porque ya viene Polnareff (yo amo a ese francés y sus problemas con los baños).**

 **Hice una referencia al Hobbit, porque amo a los hobbits (y después me pregunto porque las personas me dicen Gandalf)**

 **¡Bien! ¡Hasta el próximo cap, lector/a!**


End file.
